The Ojou-sama
by S.M wane
Summary: Saegusa Mayumi grew fascinated with him after she had the opportunity to speak to the Enigma before the entrance ceremony. Their fates were entwined (forged by her steel will) and her captivation blossomed. It was already too late when she realised that he was the direct descendant of that rival family. A vignette from three different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1: The Ojou-sama

**The Ojou-sama**

**I do not own the light novel, the anime or the manga. Personally, I think the writer is a brilliant action-writer but he's really horrid at romance! I mean seriously... what's with the masculine Mary-sue? I secretly think that he shipped this pair if Miyuki isn't so perfect.  
**

_Summary : Saegusa Mayumi grew fascinated with him after she had the opportunity to speak to the Enigma before the entrance ceremony. Their fates were entwined (forged by her steel will) and her captivation blossomed. It was already too late when she realised that he was the direct descendant of that rival family. A vignette in Saegusa Mayumi's perspective._

* * *

Her hands were clasped together as the petite girl wandered around the picturesque compound of First Magical High, savouring the fresh breath of freedom. The other members of the Student council knew her well enough to assign the duty of directing new students to the hall to her. The willowing wind caressed the thick wavy mass of hair that tumbled down her small back. Under the sun, the lush curtain of wavy hair were a spectrum of colours—ebony, slate-grey, jet-black and charcoal—as they caught the light. Absently, she swept the tendrils that were obscuring her vision to the side, parting her fringe distinctively. Most of her locks were held firmly using a large polka-dotted bow, allowing them to cascade down her shoulders with the rest of her hair.

She blinked owlishly, glancing around the compound. She was more fascinated with the way Spring had painted the compound with fresh new bright colours—pink petals pivoted and dipped around like snowflakes among healthy green trees.

The corners of her lips lifted to form a small smile. This was the last time she could savour spring in First High.

Remembering her duty, she roamed around the school.

"Beautiful," whispered someone, his worship affecting his inflection.

Sounds of agreement, both masculine and feminine, punctuated that comment.

The older students, clustered in groups, whispered furiously whenever she walked past them. Due to her upbringing, she handled those intrigued, star-struck stares respectfully and elegantly. The petite President would occasionally flash a warm smile at them whenever someone made an eye contact with her.

There's the fifth one, noted Mayumi absently, tucking her hair behind her ear. The second-year student blushed and averted his eyes when she acknowledged him with polite smile. Besides her close friends, that was the usual reaction from her peers. Dealing with these reactions was a part of her identity as the eldest daughter of the Ten Families Clan.

Taking her duty seriously, the diminutive girl continued making her rounds around the school.

The Student Council President smiled mischievously whenever she made several freshmen blushed with her approach. It seemed as if they were very enchanted with her appearances, or were star-struck. She was, after all, the eldest daughter of the Saegusa family. Her family was one of the few families who kept a public persona, like those movie stars of the previous century.

Would she have the chance to meet him? Mayumi could not construct an image of a man who aced all his written papers with grades that was unparalleled in the history of First High. The genius achieved perfect scores for Magic Theory and Magic Engineering, the two most challenging papers in the Entrance examinations. A seed of rapt fascination was planted in her when she spotted his grades.

"Shiba Tatsuya," murmured Mayumi under her breath, allowing the wind to carry the whisper of his name away. She couldn't help recalling the identical look of intrigue on A-chan's face. How could she, a student enthralled with engineering and magical theory, not? However, she was busy preparing the younger sister, Shiba Miyuki for her opening address.

Would the older brother be as flawless as she? Shiba Miyuki was the very picture of grace, poise, and beauty, and power— the pinnacle of feminine perfection. Her skin was as fair as her name—snow—with a flawlessness that astounded her. Underneath that well-practiced veneer of civility, her eyes betrayed an intriguing character, so she was not a breathing porcelain doll. During the brief introduction, she was quite certain that she detected a flash of disdain that she was selected as the representative for her year, an honour. Inevitably, Mayumi asked the question and watched her ice-blue eyes light up with worshipful warmth and excitement when she had casually asked her about her relation to Shiba Tatsuya.

"He's my esteemed older brother," replied Miyuki, lowering her head respectfully.

The enigma was a brother, respected by a reputable, brilliant, and powerful lady. That fertilised her fascination of him.

Then, she spotted a sombre student sitting alone on the bench in the shade of a large tree. The air of despondency and bleakness —as if he was a stray—drew her to him like a moth to the flame. Before she knew it, she found herself standing before him.

"Are you a freshman?" She clasped her hands in front, a formal posture, "It's better to head over to the venue."

The man rose to his feet, with a feline and lethal grace, towering over her. She estimated from a glance that she had barely reached his broad shoulders. He looked like an imperious man who carried himself in a way that wrung grudging respect. An air of dangerous indifference clung to that freshman as he regarded her carefully.

His eyes were a shocking ice-blue, reflective and analytical.

Mayumi blinked owlishly when she noticed that he wasn't blushing, in fact, he was staring keenly at her right wrist. Was there something on her right wrist? That was strange…

"Ah! I haven't introduce myself. Pardon me."

He lifted his gaze to meet hers. His Eton-blue eyes lost some of their intensity.

"I'm the President of the Student Council, Saegusa Mayumi. Nice to meet you," smiled Mayumi politely.

Silence stretched between them. Mayumi was baffled by his lack of polite response: he didn't seem star-struck or flustered by her. Her head tilted slightly as she tried to discern the reason for his lack of response.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his ruminations and sank into a deep and formal bow.

His answer, like his gaze, was stoic. "My name is Shiba Tatsuya."

Her heart stopped. Great Kami-sama! Her pitch rose with her explosive excitement as she clenched both of her fists. "You're that Shiba kun?!"

Derision flickered in his eyes. Was that a trick of the light?

Her thrilled and chirpy verbose of his grades overwhelmed him. Shiba-kun was flabbergasted that she was astounded by his grades. Why would he? He was certified genius! Mayumi was almost disarmed by his apathetic downplaying of his achievements.

Her brows furrowed. How could he not see how brilliant his feats were? She shook her head vehemently. "No, you're awesome!"

Her proclamation seemed to snap something within him. He flinched and stiffened as if she had seared him with her praises.

If it was even possible, he adopted a more formal hauteur. There was a hint of self-depreciation in his eyes. Abruptly, Tatsuya marched past her after excusing himself.

A tiny furrow appeared on her brow. What kind of environment did Shiba-kun grew up in that he couldn't accept the praises? It took her a moment to realise that Shiba Tatsuya did not smile once during their brief encounter.

* * *

"I guess that's what a younger brother will do."

Mayumi wouldn't mind if Tatsuya looked at her the same way he gazed at his sister: undisguised affections and warmth. It was the only occasion his countenance reflected genuine emotions. She had been observing him closely, pushing his buttons openly so that she could wring a genuine emotion from his stoic countenance and failed spectacularly. She was almost certain that the intelligent older Shiba was aware of it yet chose to indulge her by playing the victim. It was, the only reason, why she continued to be so riveted with him.

Her pulse raced when she pictured him gazing at her tenderly. She discarded the image immediately. She had a match to win and she needed all her focus. It did not help that Tatsuya-kun lingered on the peripherals of her vision as she warm up muscles.

He looked so distracting, dressed in a jacket that identified him as an Engineer. By a chance of luck, she had the privilege of being looked after by Tatsuya-kun. It was an honour she was too noble to request, putting the needs of the team before her selfish desire. Miyuki and the rest of the girls needed his assistance. In addition, Mayumi did not want to use him as if he was merely a powerful tool, rather, she desired to know him.

"I need your help."

Wordlessly, he walked to her and helped her to stretch her muscles, as if he knew what she needed. His large hands felt impossibly warm on her shoulders while they maintained a conversation on the magical activation sequences she had installed in her CAD and his work.

The petite President was happy that he was fulfilled.

The CAD he had adjusted was harmOniised impeccably with her magic. She was impressed by his brilliance in engineering.

Chirpily, she completed her routine with Tatsuya's help. He seemed to know what she needed to do to warm her muscles up. He stepped aside and stood like a faithful help, looking at her expectantly for her next instruction since he had accomplished his duty as her assistant.

It felt like overindulgence to be the sole focus of his attentions. However, she wasn't too coy to ignore such a perfect opportunity.

Mayumi intentionally remained on the ground after she had completed her exercises, levelling an expectant gaze at him. It felt like the only blip in their perfect synchrOniisation.

He rose a brow.

Pouting, she extended a hand towards him.

His ice-blue eyes became fixated with her outstretched hand. It reminded her of their first meeting since he was fixated with that part of her body rather than her.

The petite President couldn't help that smile from blossoming on her face.

He met her gaze and she noticed that the corners of his eyes had softened with tenderness. Then, his gaze became analytical as if he was finding a way to complete his new task. Swiftly, he stepped closer to her and reached for her.

Their hands touched. She was shocked at his electrifying touch. His long fingers carefully curled around her slender digits pragmatically but that platOniic gesture sent her pulse racing. With infinite gentleness, he pulled her to her feet.

Jolted out of her thoughts, Mayumi stumbled and fell into his warm and comforting embrace. He had wrapped his arms around her to steady her. Unconsciously, she relaxed in his arms, allowing his presence to soothe the anxiety she did not know she felt. Mayumi was so used to the pressures of performing that she grew simply numb to that unease.

"You'll be fine, President," whispered Tatsuya, looking at her kindly.

She blinked owlishly. She was astounded of his knowledge of her.

His assurance in her ability to secure a victory for the team was reflected in his eyes. She felt strangely assured by his vote of confidence. He was assured of her abilities not because she was the daughter of the Saegusa family, but her. Besides, he was confident that she could rise to the occasion, securing the victory and maintaining the persona of Saegusa Mayumi, descendant of the Ten families.

Mayumi righted herself before a dazzling and predatory smile crept on her face. Her desire to confront her challenges boldly was set aflamed by his unwavering confidence.

"Wish me luck, Tatsuya-kun." With her back straight, she strode out to the playing field, ready to maintain her public persona. A new anxiety blossomed in her as she became too conscious of the way he was watching her from the stands.

A part of her was glad that he wasn't assisting her in her Speed-shooting event since he would be too distracting.

* * *

Her heart thumped violently in her chest as Mayumi balled her hands into fists. The wind, blowing from the other end of the alley, whipped her hair.

He was watching her with emotionless eyes. "I can't let you live."

His callous words sent chills down her spine. It was the confirmation she needed: he was a member of the Yotsuba family. Was this a sick joke? Their clans were at odds with each other due to the acrimOniious past shared by the Heads, Yotsuba Maya and Saegusa Koichi.

No, she ought to expect it since the family of Yotsuba was enshrouded in mystery unlike her family. Both Shiba siblings, especially Tatsuya, were conundrums. Goaded by a fierce need to protect him and an insatiable desire to discover who he was, she had been paying attention to him.

Each time, he left her astounded. He blew her expectations away as if they were chaff. She admired his engineering ability, his rationalising capability, his brand of magic, and the temperament to deal with every single problem calmly. Her dependable _kouhai_. Mayumi could never understand why he was so self-depreciative and jaded. That fierce sense of protectiveness, coupled with her profound admiration translated into great affections for the man.

His blank but piercing gaze made her flinched, instead filling her with warmth. It tripped all of her warning alarms: Mayumi fought against the urge to fight or flee. Unconsciously, her finger itched to compress the button of her specialised CAD and activate the magical activation sequence. Her mind drifted to the time when she had showed him her constantly active CAD when he escorted her to the station.

Her finger halted of its own accord. Then, her arms fell to her sides.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it to him.

Mayumi sucked her breath, trying to control the way her body quiver.

How could she attempt to hurt him, even if it was for defensive purposes? Mayumi was mesmerised with him—her executioner—even though he was eyeing her like a target he had to terminate. She swallowed visibly when she noticed the way he had dropped into a combative stance.

Mayumi laughed inwardly. He couldn't be a stray cat. Shiba Tatsuya was a ferocious, cunning, and dangerous panther, not a lost kitten. Every inch of him was streamlined for combat, even his magic. Shiba Tatsuya was a weapon.

Her heart thumped violently, threatening to explode from her chest.

Unhurriedly, Tatsuya withdrew his silver pistol, his favoured specialised CAD, the CAD that he had designed as Mr Taurus Silver of FLT. Impassively, he pointed the gun at her head, a finger on the trigger.

Was this the end for her?

No, he wasn't Death.

Her scarlet eyes drank in his countenance. There was no hint of morbid pleasure in his eyes, unlike the bodyguards who her father had employed. It wasn't who he was. That realisation nearly knocked her off her feet. Shiba Tatsuya was a dreamer who aspired to change the perception of the magical communication. He was an inventor that took pleasures in breaking the limits of magic and pioneered new brands of magic. He was dangerous, not due to his combat abilities but his quick mind, passion and even presence—he challenged the status quo of the society.

The fog in her mind cleared immediately and she gritted her teeth.

It felt almost surreal that she would unravel the puzzle in the form of Shiba Tatsuya when she confronted death.

Mayumi eyed the muzzle of the pistol calmly before returning her gaze to him. He was observing her emotionlessly; studying her reactions as if they were magical activation sequences.

Her heart fluttered. Shiba Tatsuya possessed the ability to unnerve her with just a glance. Her stomach sank when she read the grudging acceptance in his eyes. Shiba Tatsuya had resigned to his fate of being the weapon.

A spark of irritation flamed in her, dousing that overpowering fear. How dare he give up! He was more than the shackles the society had bound him with—strategic-class magician, or tool of the Yotsuba family—he was a law of his own, the Misfit, the Revolutionary. Her hands balled into fists. Bravely, she stepped closer to him, allowing the muzzle to press on her clammy forehead.

Tatsuya towered over her like a goliath.

The corners of his eyes had tightened—a hint of irritation.

Mayumi expelled a breath and relaxed visibly.

"President—"

"I'm just Mayumi, Tatsuya." Her voice did not tremble as she gazed at him steadily. He did not react visibly to her familiarity. She wanted to be transparent with him. He deserved her honesty. "You're more than a tool of the Yotsuba family. Don't be shackled."

He shook his head, his long bangs obscuring his eyes. "No, I'm constructed this way." A brief hint of anguish darkened his eyes.

Her mind drifted to the first time she had met him. He was watching her with the same tormented eyes. Instantly, Mayumi's gaze softened.

It wasn't unheard that the Ten families would conduct experiments to construct powerful magicians to maintain their social status. The Numbered families birthed from the society's manipulation of magic users as weapons.

Mayumi shook her head vehemently, her eyes gleaming with passion. "No, you're Shiba Tatsuya, the brother to Shiba Miyuki, the misfit at First High, the magician that defied every convention I knew, the excellent magical engineer, the brilliant strategist, my eccentric but dependable and gentle junior… the only man that could frustrate me with his lack of self-worth besides causing my heart to race. No, I can't fight you."

With a 'click', her CAD bracelet fell to the ground. The sound reverberated in the valley.

There was a sense of profound liberation, like wind beneath her wings. It was up to him. She was contented to leave the decision of her life entirely to him, rather than her father.

There was no need for pretence as she took her time to memorise his features—the only man she had profound admiration for, possibly, the very last person she would see. Her heart swelled at that thought.

Her gaze trailed from his distinguished nose to his high and distinct cheekbones before making a pit stop in his thinned lips—Tatsuya was definitely annoyed. She completed the circuit by visually tracing his square jaws before concluding on his pointed chin.

She established eye contact with him. Desperately, she tried to suppress her smile. Tatsuya was trying his best to hide his irritation and confusion from her. When would he learn to be transparent with her? Didn't he notice that he could never hide his feelings from her?

A gleam of steel flashed in her garnet eyes. "I'm a Saegusa. I understand the importance of duty to family." A sense of peace washed through her with that emphatic declaration.

Tatsuya's pistol shook.

With that, she closed her eyes and stretched both her arms out, placing her fate entirely in the hands of her executioner, the man she admired the most.

_I'm sorry, father._

Silence stretched out between them.

"No," snapped Tatsuya loudly. He allowed his tone to pitch with his escalating irritation.

Her heart stopped. Did she hear correctly? Curious, she cracked an eye open.

"No." Tatsuya lowered his pistol and turned away. "I'll not hurt a defenceless woman." His gaze bore unwavering gentleness, tugging her heartstrings.

Oh, Tatsuya…

"W-wait! What about the order of the Yotsuba family? You can't disregard it—"

Tatsuya shook his head, his gaze impossibly tender. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes. She knew it must be ridiculous that she was trying to convince him to exterminate her. Carefully, he stowed his pistol into its holster under his school jacket.

"I can defeat the Queen of the Night if it is needed."

Tatsuya wasn't going to kill her. She was safe. She was safe and alive. He didn't mind taking on the strongest magician for her.

A disconcerting gush of emotions overwhelmed her. Something in her snapped like a twig. Her body quivered and shook.

"Mayumi-san?"

Tears blurred her vision, before they gush down her heart-shaped face in torrents. Her bawling subsided when she felt him wrap his arms around her protectively.

The fresh forest scent of him was a balm to her soul. A sense of security filled her as she pressed her face into his firm chest. Soothingly, he rubbed her back, comforting her.

Unable to supress her emotions, Mayumi vented all her suppressed emotions through her tears. She soaked the front of his uniform completely.

Sniffling, she withdrew slightly, cognizant of her environment. The cleansing helped her to vent her fear and anxiety. Naturally, it helped that Tatsuya had alternated between running his hand through her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

Kami-sama! What would he think of her? She actually lost her composure in front of him. Embarrassed, she burrowed her head into his chest, expecting him to make an awkward comment about her unladylike behaviour.

There was only silence in the alley.

Bashful and inquisitive, Mayumi lifted her head from his chest and shot a glance at him.

Tatsuya met her shifty glance with gentle and empathetic eyes.

She buried her face into his chest again, earning a deep chuckle from him. He was amused with her reaction.

She scoffed. Irritated, she squeezed his narrow waist with both of her hands.

The talented junior smiled wryly at the petite girl in his arms.

"Um…H-how—"

He cleaned the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs as Tatsuya revealed the last piece of secret. "I'm only loyal to Miyuki. It's the only emotion that they didn't take away—my love for my younger sister. She's the only reason why I obey the head of the family. You're not a threat to Miyuki. President—"

"—Mayumi," pouted she, looking miffed.

Tatsuya smiled at her as if he was trying to let her down gently.

Determination gleamed in her eyes. "Tatsuya, you're worthy of my affections, even if you can't reciprocate my feelings," declared the petite girl, her cheeks dusted pink. She didn't know how to explain her desire to see him happy and free. "Please let me stay by your side. I'll not interfere with your duties."

Tatsuya arched a brow as if he understood the weight of her statement.

"What about your obligations to your family, Mayumi?" There was no reproach in his eyes. The warmth in her blossomed when she realised that he was looking out for her.

Mayumi blushed since she knew that he was referring to political alliances through marriage. She coughed into her hand. "Well, I don't think that might be an issue…" Her mind darted to the conversation she had with Juumonji Katsuto, the apparent heir of the Jummonji clan.

"Oh?"

The hint of hilarity in his eyes irritated her. How dare he tease her! No one besides Mari and Rin-Chan dared to do so. She drew away from his embrace. Without a warning, she smacked him on his arm and she was rewarded by a genuine smile.

Soon, a heart-stopping smile appeared on her face, matching his.

The silence that enveloped them was soothing and comfortable as they gazed into each other's eyes. Words were superfluous when they had an understanding.

* * *

Wearily, Mayumi closed the embellished doors behind her as she leaned heavily on its mahogany surface. For a moment, she closed her eyes, as if she was trying to recover her composure. She needed a respite. Although she was accustomed to her father's ways, her heart hammered violently in fear in her chest when the Head of the Saegusa Clan, Saegusa Koichi made that entreaty.

Her father wanted to meet him officially.

Her eyelids fluttered open. Her pulse raced at the thought. She couldn't do anything but obey her father's wish. Clasping her hands before her in the flawless posture of poise, she made her way to her sanctuary. With practiced ease, she smiled at the servants, housekeepers and bodyguards working in her family before she finally reached her room.

The moment the doors shut behind her with a 'click', the emotionless façade she had maintained crumbled into fine dust. She flung herself on her large and comfortable bed, paying little care to deportment.

Here, she was simply Mayumi.

UnceremOniiously, she flipped over so that she could stare at the periwinkle ceiling. She had deliberately requested for this shade since it reminded her of him—the hue of his eyes when he was pleased or contented.

After that incident that happened in the alley, she had the opportunity to see him happy more frequently. He would laugh with his eyes when she was throwing a hissy fit. Tatsuya would smile with his eyes whenever they were together. Absently, he would play with her hair whenever they were sitting close to each other. She loved sharing the reading booth with him.

Mayumi hummed with joy.

Her mind drifted to the short and terse conversation between her and her father. Immediately, she frowned. She did not like the scheming gleam her father's eye when he made the request. It took her all her will to remain relaxed—her father was sensitive to the nuances of a person's mood. The corners of his lips lifted slightly to form a smirk—one that sent shivers down her spine instead.

Her father had been fascinated with him since the Nine schools competition. His interest compounded and intensified after the Yokohama incident.

Mayumi shot into a sitting position immediately, a frown on her face. Gracefully, she rose to her feet and padded into the walk-in closet attached to her bedroom. Rows of clothes, suitable for different occasion took three sides of the room, leaving a wall for a full-length mirror.

Her scarlet-hued eyes inspected her hair and outfit as she fixed her appearances. Her thick wavy hair tumbled around her shoulders, unrestrained. Her royal blue dress remained unwrinkled. Satisfied with her attire, she returned to the bedroom and initiated a call.

It took all her self-control to remain composed as the dialling tone echoed in her large bedroom. Suddenly, the image of he appeared on the screen.

Her heart fluttered as she drank in the sight of him relaxing on the white couch, his legs crossed. He was in a casual outfit of loose cotton shirt and trousers. Despite his relaxed posture, he conveyed a sense of vigilance and power. His punishing body, made only of taut and hard muscles, cemented his image of a hardened and disciplined warrior.

Mayumi barely resisted the urge to swoon over him.

Tatsuya was observing her coolly as she was scrutinising his appearance, as if he was trying to ascertain the purpose for the call. However, his probing gaze didn't unsettle her, unlike her father, since it held a hint of tenderness.

She clasped the hem of her dress, not giving into the decadence of exhibiting her emotions—the joy that seemed to fill her being to the seams at the sight of him.

The corners of his periwinkle-hued eyes crinkled slight—he was laughing inwardly at her.

How dare Tatsuya make fun of her! She pouted as she glared at him.

A smile blossomed across his face. He seemed thrilled that he teased a candid reaction out of her, just like a cat that caught its canary.

Mayumi shook her head in amusement as she relaxed into her seat.

"Good evening, Mayumi," smiled Tatsuya. "You look beautiful."

Blush dusted her cheeks as she averted her gaze.

"You had duties?" He relaxed into his seat, contented to ask about her day.

Mayumi was secretly happy that he was taking the time to enquire about her. It was his habit to be concise.

"No, I dressed up for you." Her smile fell from her face when all she got was his expectant look. "You could tell huh?" groused Mayumi, making a face. She expelled a sigh. "Itsuwa Hirofumi-san was here for dinner."

"Oh?" He lifted a brow while his body stiffened. Indifferently, he raised the delicate teacup to his lips and sipped from it.

"At my father's invitation. I didn't know he was coming," clarified Mayumi, running her hand down her hair absently. She had reluctantly entertained them in the past because her father had insisted so. Since that fateful night, she tried her best to avoid socialising with them as a prospective partner because she felt as if she was betraying Tatsuya.

She could read his disapproval from his lacOniic response. She knew that he was altered to not feel jealousy but he could still be mildly irritated. Her eyes drifted to the other teacup on the coffee table. Her brow narrowed. "I don't see any reason why you should complain. I didn't like it. I had to deal with Hirofumi-kun's subtle advances while you get to enjoy coffee with Miyuki."

Mayumi couldn't help the tone of bitterness at the mention of his perfect sister. Tatsuya had admitted that he only had real devotion to her. They had an understanding that she was allowed to be with him if Miyuki approved of her. Besides, she would rather have coffee with Miyuki.

Tatsuya lifted his shoulders in a shrug. His stance had relaxed slightly. "It's not exactly his fault. Who could resist a beautiful woman like you? You deserve to be placed on display."

Mayumi lowered her gaze. "Tatsuya!"

He was impenitent about embarrassing her.

"You're incorrigible," complained the eldest young Mistress of the Saegusa Clan. "What am I going to do with you?"

His eyes gleamed with hilarity. His voice dropped into a husky whisper. "I'm still waiting for my invitation. How about letting me dig in? I remembered you didn't quite mind it." He was referring to the tête-à-tête they had while they shared a small reading booth in school together.

Her face turned beetroot-red. "Shiba Tatsuya!"

His gaze grew gentle suddenly, as if he realised that he had pushed it too far. "Is there a reason why you needed to speak to me?"

She grew anxious immediately. With all the bantering, she had forgotten the purpose of the call. Mayumi assumed proper comportment, sitting with her hands on her lap and her back straight. "My father would like to invite you to our humble residence for dinner."

His eyes widened slightly. Absently, he stirred his coffee before lifting the teacup to his lips, his posture tense.

She understood his hesitance. "I don't know the reason why he wants to meet you, Tatsuya. I don't think he knows your identity." By piecing all the scraps of information she had gained about the elusive Shiba siblings, especially the elder Shiba sibling, she tumbled into the startling truth.

He looked surprised at the disclosure. That was the only thing that Tatsuya should be worried about, right?

Tatsuya crossed his legs. "It's fine. When does Saegusa-sama wish to meet me?"

Mayumi was glad that he understood the importance of duty.

Her eyes scanned her father's schedule.

"Is tomorrow evening all right? Is seven okay?"

Tatsuya inclined his head politely. "You can expect me at seven. Thank you for the invitation." He keyed the information into his schedule with a hand adroitly.

For a moment, she took the time to admire the ease he had around technology.

"Is that all?"

Excitement gleamed in her eyes. "While I don't know the purpose of the invitation, I look forward to showing my house to you."

His gaze grew gentle.

"You'll be dressing up for me. It's something I'll definitely look forward. Well, it's good that I'll get to see more than just your bedroom—"

"—Tatsuya, you make it sound so scandalous!—"

"—I hope I'm a better company than Itsuwa-san or Juumonji-san," joked he playfully, meeting her gaze. "I look forward to meeting you, ojou-sama." Tatsuya inclined his head in a bow.

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "Don't you live with one? You know the ojou-sama whom you'll date if both of you aren't siblings." She remembered that remark he made in the student council room. Months later, she realised that Tatsuya meant that it was impossible not to date a woman as desirable and wonderful as his sister.

Tatsuya smiled wryly.

"I do. I'm curious. I have never seen you conducting yourself as _the_ Saegusa Mayumi," admitted Tatsuya honestly, looking away. "I've seen hints of her occasionally." He referred to the battle and the Nine-school competition.

Mayumi smiled. "You'll get to meet her. I'm quite sure you might like her." She winked at him.

"I do. She's impressive. Didn't you hear? She ignored her safety and tried to gather the resource needed to halt the invasion at Yokohama."

She blushed at the compliment.

"It's getting late, Mayumi. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Have fun with your projects, Tatsuya," bid she sweetly, leaning closer to the screen. "Try to stay safe if you have to go out. I can't help worrying even though I know you're nearly invincible."

The corners of his eyes softened. "I'll. You know, your father might want to meet me because of his daughter. Sweet dreams, my ojou-sama." With that salutation, his image blinked away.

Mayumi sank into her seat, a large smile adorning her face. She was his Ojou-sama. Inwardly, she swooned. What did he meant when he said that her father might opt to meet him because of her? She considered his deliberate change of address for her father, as if that identity of her father was relevant. Remembering her duty, she sent a message to her father before she changed out of her outfit and turned in for the night.

* * *

The Saegusa household was quite busy, preparing to host a guest for dinner. Mayumi could barely pay attention to her revision since all she could think about was the impending visit of Tatsuya, her special friend. She gave up and busied herself by searching for the perfect dress for dinner. By five, the eldest daughter of Saegusa family had showered and dressed in magnificent and revealing teal dress that accentuated her femininity and her creamy skin.

She spent another half an hour on her hair and her make-up. Tatsuya preferred her usual hairdo—the hair at the sides of her head swept back and held by a large gaudy ribbon, leaving the rest to tumble down in a wavy curtain. He had admitted it was easier to reach her hair when they sat close to each other.

Mayumi examined her reflection in the mirror. It didn't seem quite befitting of an Ojou-sama. She was determined to maintain that image for him. Finally, she decided to sweep all her hair into a tight and elegant French knot, revealing her pale neck.

After she had completed her outfit, she was happy to see an elegant young woman staring back at her in the mirror. It left her plenty of time to busy herself with other important things. However, Mayumi chose to stare at her timepiece in her bedroom and willed time to go faster.

A housekeeper announced the arrival of the guest through the intercom. With her pulse racing, Mayumi could barely keep up her formal hauteur when she was tasked to greet him at the door.

A wave of self-consciousness unhinged her. She couldn't help but feel bothered if he liked her appearance or this particular facet of her.

It took her a lot of effort to maintain her composure. She was careful in assuming a less affectionate smile when she went to the door, knowing that her father would be observing them.

Unknown to the guests, the areas that were used to host guests in the principal seat of the Saegusa family were equipped with cameras so that the master of the house could observe them.

Mayumi nearly swooned when she caught an eyeful of Tatsuya in a bespoke evening cocktail suit. His suit enhanced his masculinity by emphasising his narrow hips, his broad shoulders, and his lean and powerful body. His usually messy and long hair was swept backwards, exposing his forehead, giving him a more suave look.

Her fingers itched to reach for his face.

Like her, he was scrutinising her appearance. Her heart fluttered when she saw approval in his eyes. Slowly, he closed the distance between them.

Mesmerised, she reached for his face, desiring a contact.

Holding her gaze, Tatsuya grasped her hand mid-air and directed it to his lips.

Her heart swooned at his chivalry. Mayumi never knew this side of him.

"Ojou-sama," intoned Tatsuya formally, inclining his head.

She returned the greetings, curtsying gracefully.

Tatsuya smiled appreciatively.

For a moment, she was only conscious of the way he was looking at her and the sensations his touch were evoking within her.

"Is Saegusa-sama waiting for us?"

Reluctantly, she snapped out of her ruminations and assumed a passive countenance. "Yes, Shiba-kun. Please allow me to lead you to him."

Like a switch, the hint of tenderness in his eyes disappeared as he assumed the role of a friend and honoured guest at her house.

Deliberately, Mayumi stepped away from him, surprised that she had not noticed how close they were. How could she have forgotten about her duty? She guided him wordlessly to the dining room, paying close attention to the way she was behaving around him.

Tatsuya barely paid attention to the opulence of her family home. She wasn't surprised. She would think that his income as Mr Taurus Silver allowed him to acquire such a house if he desired. Mayumi used to dislike the sheer extravagance because it felt so pretentious as it was crafted to wow the guests. Appearance mattered, warned her father. Two of the housekeeper bowed when they spotted them before throwing the doors to the dining room open.

A long table sat in the middle of the large room. The chandelier gleamed and shone, its light reflected by the marble flooring. The large arch windows that lined both sides of the room were open, allowing the breeze to enter.

It was too much for a dinner for three.

Mayumi bit her lips.

With large and well-practiced gestures, Saegusa Koichi, the head of the esteemed Saegusa family, welcomed Tatsuya into the house.

Tatsuya, the guardian of the heir of the Yotsuba family, would be exposed to such settings. Politely, he returned the greeting, without a hint of hesitation.

Mayumi could tell that her father was very impressed with him since lesser individuals would cower at the sight of her father. She took the time to scan the dining room. Her jaws nearly dropped. Is her father trying to match make the two of them?

Her heart raced at the idea.

Despite the vastness of the table, her father had placed her close to Tatsuya, whose seat was directly opposite her father, on the other end of the table.

Elegantly, she sat down when Tatsuya seat her. She flashed him an appreciative smile, careful not to be too affectionate since she could feel the weight of her father's scrutiny. He inclined his head at her, playing the part of a gentleman well.

Mayumi had to admit that she never had the opportunity to see this aspect of him. It was very flattering. She smoothed the crease on her dress almost nervously.

Like a well-oiled machine, the housekeepers served the appetizers immediately after enquiring about their preferences of drinks. She felt as if a noose was around her neck and she was a hairbreadth away from her execution.

Mayumi was conscious of the way Tatsuya was keeping a close eye on her through the peripherals of his vision. He was worried about her. Cordial conversation between her father and Tatsuya flowed effortlessly throughout dinner. They were careful to talk about superficial topics.

Tatsuya paid just enough attention to her to be polite and carefully included her in their conversations to ease her discomfort. Naturally, Tatsuya would know that she was edgy from observing the interactions between both men.

Beneath her anxiety, Mayumi was touched by his concern and his effort in making her comfortable.

The eldest daughter of the Saegusa family could tell that her father was impressed by Tatsuya's fine manners, sharp mind, and ambition. They covered a range of topics, ranging from magical theories to his family and her father seemed to be impressed with his insight in regards to the current problems plaguing the magical society.

Those were the topics that Mayumi and Tatsuya liked to speak at length in private and it drew her in, like always. Slowly, tension ebbed away from her body as they engaged in a three-way verbal spar.

The tension returned in full force when her father subtly directed the direction of the conversation to Tatsuya. Mayumi noticed that her father was paying rapt interest when Tatsuya spoke about his family. It sparked her curiosity. She knew that his father remarried half a year after the death of his mother, Yotsuba Miya, to a researcher in Four Leaves Technology. He asked many questions about his lineage, as if trying to discern if he came from a distinguished line of magicians.

Light reflected from her father's spectacles eerily as Saegusa Koichi probed about his family. "Are you certain, Shiba-kun? Both your sister and you are such powerful magicians. It's hard to imagine that you are not a descendant of one of the Ten families."

Mayumi's heart nearly stopped. She knew what her father meant. She came into the conclusion that the Shiba siblings were descendants of the Ten families due to the same reason. The Ten families always produced powerful offspring. Would he conclude that he came from a family whose number was stripped from their names?

Tatsuya smiled politely. "My sister and I are simply different. I'm not from the Ten families."

"That's strange. Could you be affiliated to one of the family? Is it correct that your father manages Four Leaves Technologies?"

Mayumi clenched her hand as she looked at Tatsuya. Did her father discover the truth of Tatsuya's identity?

Tatsuya nodded his head, sipping from his flute. "That is correct. I do not pay much attention to the dealings of my father. He doesn't live with us any longer."

Saegusa Koichi rubbed his hands as he grinned. "I'm happy to hear that. It would have been most unfortunate if your family had dealings with the Yotsuba family."

He looked convincingly puzzled. "Unfortunate, sir?"

"Yes. I have some issues with the head of the Yotsuba family." He tapped on his spectacles before smiling widely. "You're a fine young man, Shiba-kun. If you don't mind, I would prefer if my daughter spends more time with you."

Mayumi's pulse began to race. She fisted her dress as she desperately tried to maintain composure. So, her father had really decided to match make her to him.

"I have always appreciated Saegusa-senpai's company. She's an admirable lady," replied Tatsuya carefully, allowing a hint of admiration to lace his tone.

The smile on the head of the Saegusa family's face widened. "That's excellent. I'd love to meet your father soon if you're not disagreeable to the arrangement."

Her heart fell at the thought. Would her father realised that Tatsuya was a direct descendent of the Yotsuba family? His father couldn't possibly lie about his parentage. She supressed the urge to protest against that.

"It'll be our pleasure. I thank you on my father's behalf," smiled Tatsuya. She couldn't help but notice the predatory edge to his smile. Was Tatsuya planning to do something outrageous?

"Splendid. We can work out an arrangement in the near future. Why don't you show Shiba-kun around, Mayumi? I'm sure he would like to have a tour of our house to walk off the hearty dinner. You're always free to visit, Shiba-kun."

Mayumi nodded numbly, rising to her feet when her father stood up. Tatsuya continued with some pleasantries and a gracious smile.

It was almost over. All she needed to do was to maintain her composure for a few more minutes. She could do it! She could hold on for a few more minutes. She could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. She had many questions she needed to ask him.

After exchanging some polite pleasantries, Tatsuya and Mayumi were sent to their way.

"What would you like to see?" offered Mayumi politely, smiling. "Would you like to see the shooting range?"

She clasped her hands before her, an elegant pose, barely able to hide her excitement. Tatsuya had once pointed out that she would assume that pose whenever she was nervous or excited.

Tatsuya lifted a brow. She was certain that he could look past her façade and sense her anticipation.

She nearly exploded with eagerness when he agreed to her wishes.

Rapidly, she led him through the door at the back of the mansion into the lovely grounds outside. Tatsuya fell in step with her, choosing to keep a polite distance from her while he indiscernibly counted the number of surveillance cameras they had passed. The night sky looked like an inky canvas filled with blinking stars. She lead him to a long and narrow building which housed a state-of the-art shooting range for her personal use.

That distance became nonexistence when she locked the door of the shooting range. He looked around the facility curiously. Her specialised CAD, in the shape of rifle was placed neatly on the racks next to a machine that could perform basic CAD maintenance. The layout mimicked both parts of the speed shooting events—the preliminaries and the finals.

"Father built this after my first victory at national level," explained Mayumi nonchalantly. She led him to the couch at the back of the facility so that they could sit down. It imitated a functional sitting room and came with its own HAR. Obediently, he scooted next to her.

"It has been a while since I witness your magnificence on the range," commented Tatsuya wryly , looking at the range. It was lighted up by spotlight to ensure that she had optimal visual of the entire range. "It is beautiful."

Mayumi pouted before resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you mean I'm not when I'm not on the range?"

"You know what I mean," returned Tatsuya smoothly, used to her childish moods. "I've always been impressed by the precision and the splendour of your magic."

She buried her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. "Not quite like yours. You're a highly efficient magician." She couldn't discern any waste of Psions when he employed magic. A part of her realised that she had missed him terribly.

"Not by choice," returned Tatsuya, relaxing into his seat. He closed his eyes, as if enjoying their proximity but his arms were by his side.

Her brows furrowed.

"Are you really going to arrange that meeting between our parents? Wouldn't the head know about it?"

His eyes shot open before an unnerving smile crept on his face. "I'm hoping for a confrontation with my aunt. However, she may endorse a match between both of us to separate me from Miyuki. She had made Miyuki her heir and assigned a new guardian to her."

"Then why are you here tOniight? Miyuki-chan needs you." She grasped his hand with hers. "You're planning to challenge her because she's trying to manipulate Miyuki-chan? What can I do?" She frowned at the thought of Tatsuya taking on the entire Yotsuba family alone.

He shook his head. "No, you can't interfere—"

"Unless I become your family," interrupted Mayumi, determined. She wasn't repulsed by the idea of being with him.

Tatsuya shook his head again. "It'll deepen the rift between the Saegusa and Yotsuba families. It isn't good for the magical society. Besides, I'm sure Saegusa-sama will attempt to manipulate and weaken the family. It will not be beneficial to Miyuki to be allied with such a family."

"But you need intelligence and influence to supress the protest from the minor lines," interjected Mayumi. "I can help you with it."

"Miyuki-chan may choose to accept the offer from the Crimson Prince, Ichijou Masaki," clarified Tatsuya, frowning. "With such an alliance, it would be easier for her to supress any dissident within the family."

Mayumi looked confused, moving away from him. "I didn't know that Miyuki-chan looked at him favourably. I know he's a powerful magician like her. I noticed how he looked at her during the nine-school competition. He's enamoured by her. It'll be a brilliant match."

She hated the sound of her voice since she was speaking like a descendant of the Ten Master Clans who were groomed to focus on producing powerful magicians. Mayumi knew that her beautiful Kouhai would hate such a marriage because she was already in love.

"She's willingly to settle for him if that is my wish," returned Tatsuya, narrowing his eyes. He tensed slightly. "However, it isn't necessary. I'll ensure that she's safely installed as the Head of Yotsuba family and has the freedom to choose what she wants to do."

Mayumi squeezed his hand but she didn't like the harsh gleam in his eyes. "So it starts with the meeting of the parents?" She entwined their hands together.

The talent CAD engineer shook his head. "It starts now. My aunt knows I'm here. She probably sent my cousins to investigate the connection between your family and me. They'll discover us."

She averted her gaze, staring at her teal-coloured dress. "You didn't tell me." Mayumi climbed on her feet, wrapping her arms around herself. "You kept everything from me when I have the right to know!"

He remained on the couch. "Mayumi, I didn't want to upset you. I want you to enjoy this evening. If it works out, we'll be together. Isn't that what you're hoping for—"

"It isn't about that," hissed Mayumi, throwing her arms into the air. "Don't you think we should talk about these things when it concerns your safety and us?" She gestured wildly between them. "I don't care if your aunt discovers about us. I don't care if father learns of your parentage. I want to know when I unconsciously put your life in danger. I want you to be happy."

Her outburst silenced him.

She hated it when he looked so calm and so sure of himself.

Huffing, Mayumi picked up her specialised CAD and a pair of information-blocking goggles, planning to vent her frustration on the shooting range. She halted when he grasped her hand gently.

"I'm sorry, Mayumi. You know that Miyuki's safety and welfare is my priority," interjected Tatsuya calmly. "I'll give her everything that she needs."

She spun around, glaring at him.

"I don't mind! I understand that she's your priority. You're Miyuki-chan's brother. I'm not your sister. I don't need to be coddled," protested Mayumi loudly.

He arched a brow, earning a growl from her.

"Yes, I love it when you indulge me when we're together. I don't need to be pampered when it comes to vital things like deposing your aunt."

He stuffed his hands into his pocket, a wry smile on his face.

His lack of response was sufficient as an answer.

Her hands balled into fists. "I really ought to injure you. Miyuki-chan told me that she would hurt you badly whenever she was too frustrated with you. I've seen her effortless use of Class A spells so I guess that you'll be able to take it." Her eyes narrowed into slits, pointing the muzzle of the rifle-like CAD at him.

He chuckled, as if pleasantly surprised that his sister would share such intimate details with her. "She doesn't use Inferno or Niflheim on me."

She tapped her feet in irritation, lowering the muzzle of the CAD so that it faced the ground.

"I know you're not Miyuki," insisted Tatsuya.

She sensed that Tatsuya seemed to be troubled. "Did something happen? How did Miyuki-chan react when you advised her to consider the Crimson Prince?" Mayumi walked elegantly to the range. She keyed in the settings and positioned her CAD as Tatsuya trailed after her.

Immediately, a dozen of discs flew from random direction into the field.

They crumbled into dust the moment they appeared on the field.

"Not very well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She did something shockingly inappropriate. I didn't know she felt that way for me."

Mayumi ended the round so that she could give him his full attention. "What happened exactly? She confessed her feelings to you?"

"I suggested that it was a better idea for her to be allied to the Ichijou family now instead of the Saegusa family. She became visibly upset and…"

She wanted to shake her head at how obtuse he was, despite feeling so flattered. Miyuki wasn't entirely upset that he wanted her to accept their offer, rather she was distraught that Tatsuya had subconsciously accepted her as his future partner. She recalled his justification for keeping her in the dark—he desired to be with her.

"We were having this conversation last night after I'd adjusted her CAD. She removed her clothes and told me that she saw me as a man before she threw herself on me."

Mayumi covered her mouth, backing slightly away. The facility at Shiba's residence was state-of-the-art, which meant that Miyuki was already in her underwear before she removed her clothes. She should have known that Miyuki would have taken such extreme actions to keep him. Her heart sunk. How could she compete with Miyuki? She expelled a breath.

"W-we…I-I. I'm sorry—"

She lifted her hand to stop him from completing his apology: he need not apologise. "No. I expected it since I learn that you are a Yotsuba and you have only real loyalty to Miyuki. I understand why you don't wish to call off the meeting. You don't have to arrange for our parents to meet." She averted her gaze, trying to keep it together. Her vision started to blur at the thought of their parting. It wasn't his fault and Miyuki would never let him go. It was their circumstances.

"Mayumi—"He inched forward, trying to reach for her.

"—Shiba-kun, please." Her vision blurred. Hastily, she wiped them off her face. Her heart was breaking into pieces but she maintained a cordial smile.

Tenderly, he tipped her chin so that their gaze would meet. He cupped her face before he gently cleared those tears away. He looked so determined yet so gentle.

"Will you wait for me?"

"What about Miyuki-chan?" breathed Mayumi, closing the distance between them. She could feel his warmth breath on her face as their faces draw closer.

"She wouldn't shackle me forever. One day, she would meet a man who would astound and unnerve her all the time. Mayumi, I couldn't kill you that night even though I knew that you were dangerous. I justified that hesitation with your cordial friendship with Miyuki. I know now that I will never be able to lay a finger on you." His ice-blue eyes deepened.

Her heart fluttered. It was a love confession from Tatsuya. Suddenly, she realised that he had always intended this to be a farewell; therefore, he had kept it a secret from her. "You planned, from the beginning, to meet me so that you could say your good bye?"

He shook his head, his nose brushing against hers. "No farewells. I'll see you again." Wordlessly, he closed the gap between them, sliding his lips against hers gently. His arms wound around her small frame tenderly, holding her close to him.

With that, she closed her eyes and surrendered her entire being—her present and future—to him, placing her fate entirely in the hands of her executioner, the man she loved, allowing their love to blossom.

* * *

Her hands were clasped together as the petite girl wandered around the picturesque compound of First Magical High, savouring the fresh breath of freedom. First Magical High did not change since she had graduated a few years ago. She was invited by her siblings as a special guest.

The willowing wind caressed the thick wavy mass of hair that tumbled down her small back. Under the sun, the lush curtain of wavy hair were a spectrum of colours—ebony, slate-grey, jet-black and charcoal—as they caught the light. Absently, she swept the tendrils that were obscuring her vision to the side, parting her fringe distinctively.

She blinked owlishly, glancing around the compound. She was more fascinated with the way Spring had painted the compound with fresh new bright colours—pink petals pivoted and dipped around like snowflakes among healthy green trees. It felt so surreal to return here after so many years.

It was almost three years ago since she first met him. He looked so out of place and miserable, dressed in a uniform that identified him as a Second- course student. She knew that he didn't need to attend high school due to his credentials as Mister Silver of FLT, and Special Lieutenant at 101 Independent Magic-equipped Battalion.

Both Shiba siblings disappeared after that magical but heart-wrenching night.

She was never quite the same again.

Naturally, she came clean with her father about her relationship with Shiba Tatsuya which allowed her to remain blissfully single. Father was disappointed with her but she had put her foot down. It helped that she took her duties as a Saegusa more seriously. She put her back into gathering Intel about the events that were troubling the magical society, which pleased her father. Mayumi contributed to the downfall of that family that had started the third World War through her newly acquired skills.

She had discovered that they weren't quite destroyed, as the Yotsuba claimed, and they were behind the Yokohama incident, the parasite dolls and other crisis that plagued Japan. The elusive new head of the Yotsuba family saw to their utter annihilation, resolving all the issues in one go, after it was announced in the meeting of the Ten Master Clan. There were whispers that the military was involved to resolve the problem—the soldier they call 'God of destruction' was dispatched to assist in the fight.

She couldn't sleep that night after she learnt of that news.

Mister Silver continued contributing to the magical society by pioneering new magic.

Her twin sisters were graduating from High school and they were somewhere in the compound, doing some last minute preparation for the Entrance ceremony. Absorbed with her thoughts, she did not realise that she had halted before the bench where she had met him.

The petite woman was so fascinated with him then and had hoped to meet him.

"Shiba Tatsuya," murmured Mayumi under her breath, allowing the wind to carry the whisper of his name away.

Her magic picked up the entrance of another individual. Immediately, she activated the sequence on her CAD, ready to cast the magic. Her scarlet eyes widened dramatically when they fell on a graceful warrior approaching her. He towered over her, watching her stoically with his ice-blue eyes, partially obscured by his long fringe.

Her heart stopped. It couldn't be.

Reflexively, she reached for him.

He gasped her hand mid-air and lifted it to his lips as he dropped a knee on the ground.

She covered her mouth with the other hand in shock. He was dressed in a bespoke suit.

His periwinkle eyes gleamed with joy and determination before withdrawing a small box from his pocket. "Mayumi, I remembered the two fateful nights when you bet your entire being in us. I was too incomplete as a human being to reciprocate your feelings. Would you bet your entire being in us and honour me by being my wife? Please let me stay by your side. I'll not interfere with your duties."

She guffawed loudly, partly amused, and touched that he remembered her first confession.

There was something different about him she couldn't put a finger on.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"What about Miyuki-san?" asked Mayumi. Absently, she tugged her hair behind her ear.

"My younger sister set me free. She made me whole."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean by whole?"

A brilliant smile stretched across his face as his gaze became tender. "I love you, Mayumi."

Her vision blurred. She couldn't believe that she would live to the day in which her beloved would reciprocate her feelings. She covered her mouth as tears began to gush down her cheeks. "I-I…"

His arms wound around her, swaddling her in his warmth. "I'm sorry, Mayumi. I know it's a little sudden—"

"—Yes! I've been waiting for three years. It's a yes!" She threw herself around him and allowed him to twirl her around wildly as she giggled madly. She had never felt happier. "I love you, Tatsuya."

He grinned madly at her before placing on her feet. "I know. Your father nearly killed me when my father and I visited him at your house and asked for his blessing. He was playing with a handsome little toddler. I didn't know that your half-brothers had more children." Lovingly, he lifted her left hand and slipped a beautiful ring into her fourth finger.

She chewed the bottom of her lip as she averted her gaze. Mayumi clasped her hands before her.

He lifted a brow.

"Tatsuya, he's not my brothers'. His name is Jin, Saegusa Jin," whispered Mayumi bashfully, squeezing his trim waist with her arms. _(1)_

He blinked owlishly, pointing to himself. "Mister Silver? He's ours?" Tears began to well up in his eyes as he tightened his arms around her. "I-I-I…"

She knew that he knew how difficult it was to raise the child by herself. "Shh. It was my decision and I want no apologies."

Mayumi wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him tenderly. Her heart thrummed when he surrendered and responded with equal fervour.

When they finally separated, he was smiling at her. "My Ojou-sama, I think we're fashionably late for the ceremony."

She laughed brightly, nudging him on the rib before dragging him off for the Entrance ceremony. Maybe her sisters wouldn't kill her for being so late when they spotted the ring on her finger.

* * *

Footnotes

_(1) 七草 银 Saegusa Jin. It means 'Silver'_

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I had this brainwave after completing all 13 volumes of the light novel. I'm considering about writing a sequel in the POV of Miyuki, filling the gap of three years and the abrupt reason for Tatsuya's departure. I'll see if there is enough response to do so. Anyway, have a blessed day.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Ojou-sama

**The Other Ojou-sama**

Summary: Her vindictive aunt, Yotsuba Maya, wanted to break her beloved brother from her when she had made her heir, so that the curse that plagued the head of the Yotsuba family—the curse of wretched loneliness—would continue. With the imminent parting, Miyuki came into terms with her feelings and her desire never to part with him. The curse would end with her generation because her brother, Tatsuya, would never let go. This is an account written in Shiba Miyuki's perspective about the three years that Tatsuya had disappeared from the world. It accounts for his departure, then the reason for his return.

* * *

Her body shivered and shook—a dichotomy to the silver of pleasure that sliced cleanly through her violent swirls of intense rage and despair. She drew a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second to still her emotions. She did not want him to know that she was not behaving like a proper young lady.

For a moment, his piercing eyes of icy-blue appeared in her mind's eyes, looking disapproving and disappointed. Her esteemed brother admired graceful and poised women. She took another deep breath and folded her hands before her, a dainty gesture, before straightening her back.

The muted chirpy voice of Mayumi-senpai grated her fray nerves. She had heard enough to deduce that her brother was nonchalant about their impending estrangement since he was looking forward to meeting her the next day.

It hurt her to know that it was a formal meeting to meet her father, Saegusa Koichi, head of the Saegusa family.

Did their impending estrangement not matter to him? Had he began planning for himself after his duty to her as guardian ceased?

Her vision blurred. An overwhelming sinking blanket of despair smothered her. Hastily, she dashed back to her room, fighting back her tears desperately. She would not tarnish her carefully constructed image of an ojou-sama.

The soft carpet muted her footsteps as she ran for her room.

Soon, she spotted her bedroom. Hastily, she ducked into her room. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she carefully locked the door of her sanctuary after her. The devastating emotions continued to mount, like displaced water mounting upwards when they reached the coast. Like an uncontrollable and unstoppable tsunami, her despair and misery swept through her, shattering her control. She sunk on her knees, and broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. Those heart-breaking sobs echoed pitifully in her bedroom, fuelling her despair.

How wretched was she?

Her long and straight hair tumbled over her face, creating a false sense of security. She was on her knees, as if she was asking for clemency for being so flawed and so wretched. She could be more understanding to her brother. She could try not to be so affected by the looming separation between her and her brother because that would be right. She wasn't as perfect as the world believed her to be. The weight of her unconventional emotions and her guilt were far too heavy for her to carry alone.

Gently, her arms went around her, as if she was trying to provide some comfort to herself. She did not deserve pity from her brother. How would he react if he knew of her shameful feelings for him?

The image of her brother with Mayumi-senpai scorched her, sparking a deep-seated sense of jealousy and anger. Those tumultuous emotions burnt deep into her like searing-hot brands, marking her profoundly. The two raging feelings tore her apart, causing her to cry even louder.

The confusion and the grief were too much for her to bear. How could she put a stop to her raging feelings? What could she do to make the pain stop?

Suddenly, from the depths of her confusion and grief, she grasped the lingering and unravelled thread of her tapestry of interwoven emotions and conflicting desires. Slowly, she followed that thread, like an explorer.

Her voice, timid and soft, crystallised the raging emotions she felt so keenly for him: she loved him like how Mayumi-senpai loved her brother. Her body shuddered as if it had a profound effect on her. "I love him?" She repeated to herself as if she was taken aback.

She blinked owlishly.

Her soft words resounded loudly in her bedroom, as if affirming her feelings for her brother. Everything made sense to her: she had romantic feelings for her brother. Suddenly, a profound sense of liberation washed through her at that recognition.

A seed of confidence blossom deep in her at her acceptance. She was done beating herself for having feelings for her brother.

Absently, she brushed the tears of weakness away from her porcelain cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with newfound determination. "I love him."

Carefully, she picked herself up from the ground as if she was rising from the ashes, the dusty remains of her burning anguish. She did not care any longer when fate, in the form of her aunt, tried to tear them apart. She was careful to remain graceful. "I love him," repeated she, a tiny smile blossoming on her face.

With her acceptance of her proclamation, her mind became uncluttered, still like the calm and undisturbed surface of a lake. She knew exactly what she needed to do. She knew exactly how she ought to fight for her happiness.

She wouldn't let her aunt steal away her happiness and subject her to a fate of forced solitude. She would learn to fight.

Mayumi made her first attempt altering reality. "I will not let Onii-sama go," spoke she, clenching her fists in determination.

She walked to the full-length mirror located within her walk-in closet. Surprise jolted through her system when she thought she caught an image of her aunt in the mirror—those harsh and determined eyes, blasé yet cruel smile. She blinked and that impression disappeared. No, it was merely a trick of the light. Her shock abated when she noticed the icy-blue shade of her eyes, a colour that matched her beloved brother and it was a colour she associated with gentleness and love. She straightened her clothes carefully, checking her reflection from all angles.

She paused before the mirror and took a critical glance of her appearance. Her long black hair gleamed due to the light and it looked silky and straight. Her skin was porcelain fair and had no blemishes. Like most powerful magicians, she was endowed with a breath-taking beauty. However, it wasn't enough. Her clothes wouldn't do if she wanted to have Onii-sama. She frowned. She needed a fighting chance.

She shifted her attention to her wardrobe and shoved both of her hands into it in search of an outfit hidden deep within the rows of soft and colourful fabric. She intentionally wore more revealing but moderate clothes at home to pique her brother's interest. However, those outfits fail to garner her beloved brother's attention. She had bought this particular outfit online but never had the courage to wear it in front of her brother. It was time to up the stakes.

* * *

'Your unclothed body should belong to those who fall in love with your unadorned soul'. The words rang in her head as the feelings of bliss and throbbing ache faded slightly away. She was conscious of the lack of the feelings of triumphant. She was in the laboratory of her brother, resting. She felt hallow, without the comforting presence of her brother. He had excused himself, after pressing a chaste kiss on her clammy forehead, leaving his study so that he could prepare for the formal meeting the next day. His gaze was as gentle as his touch, which caused her pulse to race. She made a move to assist him but he encouraged her to rest more with a pointed look.

She drew the duvet up to her neck, in an attempt to fight away the chill eating away at her body, allowing the distinct scent of her brother to wash over her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Was this a foreshadowing of their future—that she would possess his physical body but have no control over his soul? The emptiness in her became consuming.

She needed him and she did not have a choice.

The deed was done and she had no room for regrets. She did not coerce her brother because he was a willing participant. Even though he was shocked when she had confessed her feelings, he had accepted them graciously and wholeheartedly. He did not possess the will to push her away even if he desired to.

"You're far too desirable to be resisted," whispered her brother softly into her ear, as he caressed her cheeks. His warm breath on the shell of her ear made it difficult for her to concentrate on him.

On hindsight, she knew that it was not true.

She knew that, due to the mental alteration, she would always be his first priority. He would do anything to keep her happy and safe, including accepting her feelings. It sparked the sense of insecurity. If he were not mentally altered, would he be with her? Would he willingly choose to be bounded to her when there were so many wonderful women surrounding him?

She needed to be a better woman for her brother.

That thought fuelled her with the strength to ignore her spark of envy and the dread of being apart. It was time to play the part of a dignified ojou-sama. Elegantly, she rose from the bed, allowing the duvet to cascade down her pale and lithe body. Her thoughtful brother had placed her clothes neatly at the corner of his bed. Swiftly, she dressed up.

Using the connection they share, she tracked him down and found him in his bedroom, searching for an appropriate outfit for the next day. She smiled when she saw the bewildered look on his face since her brother never had the occasion to dress up.

"I'm not too sure how I should dress," said Tatsuya, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You look beautiful, Miyuki."

Her cheeks became enflamed and she dashed into his walk-in closet.

With a large smile plastered on her face, she cheerfully selected a charcoal bespoke suit, with snowy white dress shirt from his closet. With practised ease, she helped him into his jacket after he had changed into the shirt and trousers.

Such simple domesticity cheered her up because it held an insinuation of intimacy. She felt as if she was his bride, tending to the welfare of her beloved.

Her brother seemed almost oblivious to it.

The cutting of his jacket emphasised his masculine and lithe body, causing her cheeks to be enflamed. Her brother was dashing! She complimented his appearances as she pressed both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Thank you for being so understanding," spoke Tatsuya suddenly, his gaze tender. He reached over, running his hand through her hand tenderly.

The gleam in her eyes faded. Easily, she stepped into his embrace and rested her cheeks on his chest. One of his arms wound around her lovingly as he continued to caress her hair.

"You'll hurt Mayumi-senpai by giving her false hopes. You know that it is possible that Saegusa-sama is trying to match make both of you together."

Steel entered his voice and his hand stopped. "It is necessary. I'll do anything it takes to fulfil your heart's desire."

Miyuki ought to be comforted by the conviction in his voice.

"Mayumi will understand. She always does." His tone was wistful and gentle.

A searing hot envy shot through her. She broke free from his embrace, surprising her brother.

She swallowed visibly, turning away. "Do you love her?"

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room before her brother's laughter broke that silence.

She spun around to face him, taken aback.

His eyes were gentle and understanding. "My silly sister. You know the full extent of my incapability to love. I do not feel that way for her—"

"—but she's special to you."

He clasped her hand firmly, looking at her with incredible warmth. "She isn't as important as you. This step is necessary if I want to have a private audience with Aunt. I know that she wouldn't allow any form of alliances between the Saegusa and the Yotsuba."

She turned away, reading the hint of threat in his voice. His commitment to her welfare scared her since he was willing to pit himself against the Queen of the Night, the strongest magician in Japan to ensure her happiness.

A part of her nagged at her that he might have done it for Mayumi since he had let her go even though he was supposed to kill her for unravelling their secrets.

"I-I…I don't deserve it, Onii-sama. I need you to be with me, otherwise all these will be meaningless—"

He squeezed her hand firmly. "Silly Miyuki, I'll come back to you. My powers are created to defeat her," added Tatsuya cynically.

"Will you?" She lifted her head to meet his gaze as tears clouded her vision. "Will you return to me? If you could love, will you return to me?"

His arms wound around her tenderly as he tucked her head under his chin. "Everything will soon be okay. I can promise you that, Miyuki. I'll never leave you."

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him, desperate to convey her love for him.

It was the most nerve-wrecking eight hours of her life. She could not stop pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for her brother to return. He ought to return from his meeting with Saegusa-sama. She was tempted to call Mayumi-sama to ask for her brother, however, considering the change of status—they were now contenders for the affections of her brother—she did not want to speak to her senior.

Time seemed to trickle slowly. She was at wit's end. Should she enlist the help of his master to trace him down? Then, she heard the familiar sound of the opening of the door. Her heart leapt with excitement. He was home!

Immediately, she ran to the door.

Her brother trudged into the house, weariness display with every step. She supported him with her arms around his waist. He fulfilled his promise. He returned to her, his eyes darkened with apathy and fatigue, looking like a warrior that had just left a battleground.

What had he done?

Carefully, he manoeuvred out of her embrace and sunk into a knee before her, as if paying homage. "My leader, Yotsuba Miyuki, I have returned."

Her eyes widened at that proclamation. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Does that mean…"

A tired smile appeared on his face. "You're free. You're free of her influence."

Without hesitation, she threw herself into him and began peppering urgent kisses on his face.

"You have returned. You have returned alive. You have returned to me." Her heart burst with joy. Her beloved had returned to her, unhurt.

Her vision clouded with tears.

He stiffened slightly, as if shocked by her outburst.

He drew apart from her embrace so that he could gaze at her. There was a gentle smile on his face. "You silly girl, where else can I be?" Tenderly, he wiped those tears away with the pad of his thumbs. "I would think you should be happier that you're no longer under our aunt's influence."

Her heart thumped loudly.

She shook her head. "I never desired the position so that I would have autonomy. I always wanted that position so that I can set you free, free from the influences of the Yotsuba family, free from the expectations of the society. Onii-sama, you can be whoever you choose to be."

Her eyes shone with determination.

His eyes widened with shock. "M-my freedom?"

She nodded. "Everything that I'm belongs to you since the incident of Okinawa. I live only for you. Onii-sama, I'm irrevocably yours. " Her stoic brother didn't resist her when she pulled him closer for a kiss as she entrusted her past and future into his capable hands.

On the next day, she was immediately installed as the new head of the Yotsuba clan as dictated by her aunt's will. Overnight, she became Yotsuba Miyuki, the new leader of the Yotsuba clan. Some members of the minor lines protested against her initiation but she put them down by force, as a display of her authority.

Her aunt had selected her to succeed her because she could command the control of the entire clan with her power alone. Openly, she granted her brother freedom by releasing the limiters that she had placed on him, allowing both of them to display the full extent of their powers.

"Maya-sama would protest against this if she was alive, please reconsider—"

"My word, along with my guardian, my brother, Tatsuya, is the law in Yotsuba clan," declared she firmly. She stood before the entire Yotsuba clan, proud. Her guardian hid in the shadows, presenting a false image that she was alone.

She knew that he was watching over her, ensuring her safety.

Her words were met with challenge from her uncle.

Her smile grew icy at the challenge from her uncle, the head of one of the minor lines of the Yotsuba family. He had challenged her to prove that she was worthy of the new mantle.

"Unfortunately, your intel is flawed, uncle, although your family prized yourself as excellent information gatherers. I'm not the harbinger of the new ice age. I do not sound the death knell using ice. I'm my mother's daughter." Without warning, she disposed of him using her mental interference magic. She steeled her heart when she watch him collapse on the ground.

It wasn't the first life she had taken but it was the first time she had seen the effects of death.

It was strange to see the light go out of his eyes.

She was starting to empathise with her brother who was forced to make killing a part of his lifestyle. How did he feel when he had first taken a life? A part of her was shocked at her own actions but it was too feeble to protest against the other side of her: the part of her that relish in the display of her authority. The taste of freedom and of power over the another's fate was too seductive.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" She glanced around the hall, indifferently.

Stunned silence filled the large hall.

No one knew how to react to the situation.

Immediately, the lesser members of the Yotsuba family sunk on their knees to pay their respect to the new leader. Kuroba Fumiya and Kuroba Ayako relented and recognised her leadership too. Slowly, all of them were on their knees as they recognised Yotsuba Miyuki as the new head of their clan.

With a cruel move, she was now firmly consolidated as the unchallenged leader of the clan.

Would her beloved brother be proud of her? They could do whatever they desired to do. She could now offer her brother true freedom.

She paced along the front of the hall, taking note of every face that was presented in the room.

"My word, along with my guardian's is the law in Yotsuba clan. Rise to your feet and let's work together to ensure that the Yotsuba family remains one of the most influential families in Japan."

From her peripheral, she noticed that her brother did not seem to be overjoyed that he was no longer discriminated by the other members of the family. She tilted her head slight to the left, as she met his enquiring gaze.

His eyes were on her throughout the time she was speaking to her clan. A surge of warmth filled her.

She could do anything with him at her side.

He nodded before moving swiftly to the master bedroom located upstairs. Since he was blended with the shadows, no one noticed him.

She turned to look at her cousins. "I need you to find out the perpetrators of this series of events. It feels like plans hatched by a single entity. I need more information."

Kuroba Fumiya and Kuroba Ayako nodded submissively. They glanced at their demised father longingly for a few seconds before excusing themselves to deal with their new mission.

She resisted sighing since it was inappropriate. She was Yotsuba Miyuki. It was time to bid the sweet, gentle and naïve Shiba Miyuki farewell. Gracefully, she followed her brother back to her new bedroom upstairs, hoping that his presence was enough to comfort her.

* * *

She was happy. She was happy that her beloved brother chose to be by her side.

She desperately needed her brother by her side to accomplish the tasks as Yotsuba Miyuki. He was the shadow that quietly smoothed the transition. Her beloved brother rose to the occasion each time. He had nearly eliminated one of the minor lines of the family when they learnt that they were revolting against her control. She kept him occupied with tasks that required him to swaddle through blood. She knew that she ought to be sad when he returned to her arms, wearing a blank expression, the only evidence that he had just killed. She knew that he justified that killing as a way to protect her and her interest.

No one dared to comment about their relationship if they knew about it. They kept it as a clandestine affair, a relationship in which she took the initiative, out of fear of losing him.

He never spoke about his dreams or his desires, aligning all his work and time to the benefit of the Yotsuba clan. He continued working as a Magical engineer to serve the Yotsuba's interest.

Slowly and gradually, he stopped smiling in that gentle way of his.

Had she become like her aunt?

Miyuki sat on her bed, looking distantly. She felt hallow despite the physical intimacy. It was as if the happiness she had experienced for the past three years was a fallacy. Besides her, Tatsuya was climbing out of their large four-poster bed. He picked up a shirt from the closet quietly.

She watched the way his muscles flex as he wore his dress shirt. Her eyes fell on the new scars that laced his back.

"You're not happy, aren't you, Onii-sama?"

Her soft words echoed in the room. She was always Shiba Miyuki before him, the sister he cherished and treasured.

Her brother's hand lingered over the front of his dress shirt. He lifted his head to look at her. "I'm if you're."

She had expected that answer from him. In the past, she would have been overjoyed at the response. However, she could see it clearly now. He was coerced to hinge his happiness on hers when their mother altered his mental state. However, their high school days reminded her that her brother was capable of being happy. Her mind drifted to the idyllic days in which he could laugh and smile easily.

His happiness was not dependent on hers.

She recalled the times he was in the laboratory, researching and working on a topic that interested him. There was a smile on his face as he worked laboriously.

It had been nearly three years since they embarked on private tutoring. She had a lot to learn so that she could manage all the affairs of the Yotsuba family. She was glad that she had her brother to handle most of the daunting tasks.

The series of events, uncovered to be masterminded by the enemy of the Yotsuba family, caused many problems to the magical society. They even hatched a plan to kidnap her. Her brother, in the identity of 'God of destruction' resolved the issue efficiently by exterminating them, leaving no stone unturned. She knew that the Saegusa family had contributed to the downfall through the acquisition of important intelligence. She didn't know that the Saegusa family possessed members who could perform such tasks well.

She took a deep breath as if steeling herself. She touched her chest gently. "I'm connected to you. I spend the most time with you. I know that you're not happy."

He frowned. "You know that I'm not constructed to feel happy or satisfied—"

"—You're wrong!" She sucked a breath, turning away so that she could rein in her temper. Her brother used to be satisfied with his life. He used to be happy, tinkering with magic and taking small steps towards his dream of redefining the purpose of magic.

Yet, for the past three years, he had been nothing more than a tool, serving the needs of the Yotsuba family. He invented to ensure that FLT continued to profit. He strategized to protect her interest in the family and the clan's interest.

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry Onii-sama." The sudden insight made her realise how much her brother had sacrificed for her well-being.

Her eyes were dry. She couldn't cry even though the realisation burnt her painfully. How could she have done it to her brother?

He shook his head, walking to put his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't want you to marry so that you can consolidate your hold of the clan and the magical society. I chose to do this for you because it makes you happy."

Tears welled in her eyes. "My happiness isn't everything, Onii-sama. You cannot hinge your being on my happiness because you deserve to be more –"

He shook his head, a protest on his lips.

"You were constructed this way by mother. I'm my mother's daughter." Her eyes gleamed with determination. She swept her hair away from her as she held his gaze firmly.

A hint of disbelief appeared in his Eton-blue eyes. "What do you mean, Miyuki?"

She nearly smiled at the use of her personal name. Since she became the leader of the Yotsuba clan, he stopped using her name. She was going to make it right for him.

"I have been researching and talking to the researchers of the lab. I have found a way." She did not dare to tell him that she did not tell him earlier because she was afraid that he would leave her. She closed the distance between them, so that their bodies pressed against each other. Their breaths clung to each other. "Let me set you free," whispered she tenderly.

He blinked owlishly. "You've already set me free—"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. You have given me freedom by sacrificing your own. Please let me do something for you."

He nodded.

She gently pushed him to the edge of the bed.

She tiptoed. "Thank you, Onii-sama."

Wordlessly, she leaned in and pressed her lips on his. She placed both of her hands on his temples, as if she was cradling his head and channelled her magic.

Soon, her brother collapsed on their bed and lost his consciousness.

With practised ease, she helped him into bed and covered him with the duvet. Tenderly, she pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, sweeping his long fringe away from his forehead.

"I'm always yours."

She stole another kiss from his pink lips.

A forlorn smile appeared on her weary face. She was sure that she had reversed the damage to his emotional capacity while retaining all his abilities. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, supported by her bed. Quickly, she dressed up in a beautiful dress of deep blue. Her brother had bought that dress for her. She withdrew a letter from her pocket, a letter that she had written almost half a year ago and placed it on the side table next to him.

She had started to realise her selfish ways after her beloved brother had eliminated their greatest enemy.

Wearily, she trudged towards the door.

Tears clouded her vision.

Each step felt so difficult.

Her brother had been a crucial part of her life since she was young. She couldn't just let him go.

She mustered her will and pushed forward. For once, she wanted to do something for her beloved brother. Her body felt like lead after the exhaustion of magic. It was difficult to reverse her mother's magic.

She soon broke down into sobs as she approached the door of the bedroom.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't do it.

She paused by the door, using its rich-looking wooden frame to support her fatigued body.

She needed to do this.

She needed to do this.

She had borrowed enough of his time. It was time to set him free.

Giving in to her selfish desire for the last time, she turned back to look at her brother for the last time. Her eyes traced his peaceful countenance, from those fluttering and long eyelashes, down his firm cheekbones to the tiny dip on his chin. She lost count of the numerous times her lips had intimately marked him along the contours of his face.

He was sleeping peacefully. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep that her heart ached for him.

She had to do this for him.

"I love you, Onii-sama, but I know I'm not the one for you." Sadness laced her tone. It took her three years to realise that she was not the right woman for him.

Her mind drifted to the news she had received about the real parentage of the newest member of the Saegusa family. A part of her recognised that familial bliss was a joy she could never give him. Another part realised the depth of affections Mayumi had for her brother since it was deep enough to fuel her to struggle against the besmirching of her reputation and the pains of raising a child as a young unmarried maiden.

"You must be happy, Onii-sama. I'll be happy if you're. We'll meet again, someday."

Mustering all her resolve, she strode out of their bedroom, her head held high, into a new future—a future without her faithful and loving Onii-sama. She was his ojou-sama and she needed to act the part well. It was time to spread her wings and soar in the unknown.

She had a clan that depended on her. It was time that she grew into her position.

Another faithful servant, her new guardian, immediately directed her out of the mansion of the Yotsuba family. Despite her misery, she felt a sense of rightness in her decision.

"This isn't goodbye, Onii-sama. I won't say our goodbyes because it is better that way. I won't break and die because it's just a moment of change."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Although I usually write longer pieces, I felt that it was good place to stop since I can continue with a POV from Tatsuya about his family. Any comments? Have a blessed day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ojou-sama?

** The Ojou-sama**

Summary: Miyuki had set Tatsuya free by restoring his emotions to him. Now, it is his turn to take on different roles such as being a father and a husband. The Shiba family remains undisturbed for three years, before a member of the Yotsuba visits. What does it mean to be a Ojou-sama anyway? Written from the POV of Tatsuya.

* * *

Trepidation was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to, a righteous anger born from his only natural instinct to protect his sister; irritation; cynicism; a hint of happiness were feelings he could negotiate and accept. He felt a small hand squeezed his comfortingly. A smile crept on his face. It was a weight and a sensation he fondly recalled but he did not anticipate the dash of warmth that spread from that slight contact.

Would that sense of warmth increase exponentially if he took her into his arms?

Yet, that sensation was novel and exhilarating. Tatsuya blinked owlishly, staring at her small hand squeezing his larger hand.

He swallowed visibly. He felt like an infant, learning to make sense of the new feelings he was starting to experience while being surprised that he could now feel so much and so powerfully.

"It'll take some time, Tatsuya, "whispered the lovely girl next to him, reading his mind again. That sense of disturbing perplex, which accompanied every moment of her perceptiveness, did not make itself known. Instead, he smiled at his companion gently, glad that he did not need to explain everything to her.

The picturesque landscape painted with vivid and fresh colours of pink, fresh red and lush green, paled in contrast to his companion. He felt as if it was the first time he really saw her. Like a starved man, he drank in her countenance. The sunlight exposed the different shades of black in her lush, thick, and wavy hair: ebony, café noir, taupe. The carefree tumble of hair contrasted brilliantly with her gleaming scarlet eyes that were smiling at him. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away from her expressive eyes, but he persisted and allowed his eyes to trail down the small and perky nose, and dainty cheekbones, to her vibrant pink half-smiling lips.

She was wholly disarming.

"Mayumi." His awe for her was baffling, troubling, petrifying but to some degree, right.

A cheeky smile appeared on her face as she leaned into his personal space. "It's about time that you're mesmerised by your intended." Mayumi winked at him cheekily. Intentionally, she lifted her small hand and allowed it to catch the sunlight. The diamond nestled on her fourth finger gleamed proudly for anyone to see.

Her eyes gleamed with apparent pride and gentleness.

Tatsuya blinked in surprise. A disarming surge of warmth at that her obvious delight with the ring flooded him. It felt warmer that the gentle rays of the sun on his skin. Tatsuya turned away, no cynical or witty banter on his lips.

Mayumi kept a polite smile on her face, smiling at nameless faces that recognised her. It was fascinating to see her maintain her public image as the eldest daughter of Saegusa clan. Some of the more polite students and guests returned the smile, but they did not try to stop her for a conversation due to his presence. Hastily, they shifted away from them, as if they were terrified of him.

A wry smile appeared on his face.

He remembered those idyllic days of the past. Miyuki had to deal with a similar problem when she was still at high school. When she became the leader of the Yotsuba family, she decided to inherit the enigma and terror associated with the position and became as dreaded as their esteemed aunt, the Queen of the Night. It did not help that the magical society feared her shadow, the guardian of the new leader of the Yotsuba clan, who was rumoured to be more efficient at killing than she was.

With the return of his emotions, he couldn't quite imagine re-living through those days.

"We were so preoccupied with the ceremony and my sisters that I didn't have the time to speak to you. You didn't have to run away from Miyuki-chan, did you? Did she give you permission to—"

He squeezed her hand, halting before her so that their gazes met. Around them, the faceless crowd continued to swirl around them. They were standing so close that Mayumi had actually averted her gaze. He knew that she was not comfortable with public displays of affection because she had a public image to maintain, but he needed to make it clear to her.

"She didn't have to. She set me free. I'm no longer part of the Yotsuba clan." His voice dropped into an inaudible whisper as he leaned closer to her. Their breaths mingled intimately with each other.

There was a gleam of interest in her eyes. Then, the flush on Mayumi face deepened. Her hands balled into fists, in anticipation. She stared at him, through her long and fluttery eyelashes, transfixed. He didn't know if it was a trick of light, but her eyes had darkened.

Without the crippling of his mental faculties, he discovered that his sense to detect the nuances of her mood had heightened considerably.

Tatsuya tilted his head slightly, so that their noses would brush against each other. That brief contact sent delicious and fresh shivers down his back.

She drew a sharp intake of breath. Lulled, her eyes fluttered shut.

With agonising slowness, he slanted his head slightly so that it was in the perfect angle to satisfy the desire that was written plainly over her face. His face descended purposefully towards her, as his fingers lifted her chin to meet him midway.

Her breath hastened.

Before his lips could meet hers, he paused. His lips curled into a sly smile. With the other hand, he flicked her forehead with his finger.

She leapt backwards, in shock. She stared at him as she rubbed her forehead with a hand. A look of outrage replaced that shock. Her brows narrowed into a frown as she pouted. Her arms folded before her chest.

He could tell that his fiancée was very pissed with him.

Tatsuya, catching sight of the puffy and pouty look of indignation, broke into hearty laughter. He covered his mouth with a hand, a polite gesture, before chuckling.

She placed her arms on her waist, akimbo, glaring bitterly at him.

"How dare you make fun of me this way? Do you have any heart? I had missed you for the past three years. How could you do this to me?" She jabbed him on his arm.

He could tell from the inflection of her voice that she was hurt. If the trick wasn't cruel, she looked absolutely adorable when she was enraged.

Tatsuya grew sombre, knowing how cruel he was to her. He had left her three years ago and literally disappeared from the bowels of this earth. She would have believed that he was dead if she were unaware of his other personas. He merely maintained his other personas for the interest of the leader of the Yotsuba clan. He took both of her hands carefully into his, astonished that she did not attempt to resist him.

"So have I," admitted he honestly. As if for penance, he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. It was a reaffirmation that his being belonged to her, like how he used to belong to his sister.

She sighed, looking slightly despondent.

He was surprised by the touch of wretchedness that took hold of him when he saw her look so miserable. Mayumi did not suit looking so dejected. He did not comprehend why she was so upset. They needed a place to talk. Taking one of her hand into his gently, he led her towards the road where a cherry-red car was waiting for them.

Maybe, he needed to assure her that he would never leave her again since three years was really a long time.

She blinked at him in astonishment but allowed him to guide her. He remained amazed by her willingness to follow his lead into the unknown. Uncharacteristically, Mayumi remained silent until both of them got into the car and were assured of their privacy.

She couldn't wait for him to become comfortable before she barrelled into him, her arms wounded tightly around his neck. He felt her fingers entangle themselves with his hair before she reeled him in for a hungry kiss, her second initiative. She branded him with a kiss, hot and searing, possessive and uninhibited. It awakened a slumbering hunger seated deep in his soul, an intense need to reconnect with her.

That searing need roared through his blood, uncontrolled.

Unconsciously, his hands wounded tightly around her slim and small body, cradling her close to him. Their bodies fitted each other as if they were created for each other.

When they broke away for air, he thumbed Mayumi swollen lips gently. "I'll never leave you again." He affirmed his promise to her, pressing his lips on her ring. He had chosen to love and protect her.

She looked at him with tears-filled eyes. He expected her to lighten the mood with humour instead, she remained sombre.

"I'm not Miyuki-chan." She echoed the words of a distant past, staring at him with grit. "I don't need your subservience."

He was taken aback. He didn't know of other methods to love someone. When he was still mentally crippled, he exhibited his depthless devotion to his sister by fulfilling her every whim and desire, no matter the cost. He became her lover, her protector, her assassin, and her warrior, serving her in any capacity.

She seemed to comprehend his inner struggles. With infinite tenderness, she grasped both of his hands with hers. "We're equals. Do you remember the night you spared my life?"

Due to his ability to recall perfectly, he was able to remember the entire sequence of that event. Even if he wasn't blessed with that ability, he couldn't quite forget the haunting sight of Mayumi surrendering freely to him as he pressed the muzzle of his gleaming, pistol-shaped CAD on her forehead. He could picture the scene in his head. She had stubbornly jutted her chin; her eyes shut as she open her arms towards him, waiting for the inevitable.

She did not expect that inevitable outcome.

It was at that exact moment that his life was derailed. With bare hands, he had wrought the mould he was shaped into—his destiny and his purpose—and reconstructed a new fate for himself by indulging that foreign sensation that tore through his soul like a raging fire. It prevented him from pulling the trigger even though his mind insisted on the need to terminate her. For the first time, he experienced a yawning dissonance in his soul. He tried to negotiate with that discord by justifying that the president wasn't a threat to his sister, although her possession of knowledge of him and Miyuki made her a threat to the Yotsuba clan. On hindsight, he realised that he had probably fell in love with brave, intelligent, insightful Mayumi, who had crawled under his skin since the first time they had met.

That inference was supported by the absence of protest against spending more time with her after that incident.

Indulging in introspection, he was struck by a sudden awareness that even in his emotionally deprived state; he could never lift a finger at her. That epiphany struck a deep chord in him. He dipped and kissed that spot on her forehead, eliciting a gentle smile from her.

That tenderness in her eyes was replaced with determination.

"I want you to learn to make decisions for yourself. I want you to live for yourself. That is what it means to be set free."

He was reminded of how much Mayumi had changed over the years. She had become wiser, as if their years apart had altered her dramatically. If it was possible, the years apart constructed her into his soul mate: she knew what to say or do to bring out the best in him.

"Like how I've chosen to propose to you?" Deliberately, he maintained a neutral face.

As predicted, her cheeks became enflamed. It warmed his heart to know that this aspect of her had not changed.

"How could I stay away from a beauty like you? The perfect ojou-sama—"

She shook her head vigorously. "I'm no longer the flawless ojou-sama—"

His tone was sharp, when he caught the gleam of self-depreciation in her eyes. "You'll always be," insisted he. "No matter, what others may say about you. He's—no our son—is the proof of your courage, the very same valour you showed during the Yokohama incident, a few years ago. I know you've discharged your duties as the eldest daughter of the Saegusa clan honourably. We wouldn't have smoked the rat out of his den without the intelligence you have gathered. The magical society cannot and should not criticise you."

Her denial made him grit his teeth. He was incensed that she had to be humiliated for one of most valiant choice she had made.

Her flush deepened at his high-handed praise. "That's true," relented she, using a reconciliatory tone that made her an apt negotiator. She turned towards him, calm and rational. "It's difficult to whitewash the perceived blemish on my reputation, given the advances in magic, despite my contributions to the society. That's the way it is, Tatsuya. I've never quite took it to heart. I was prepared for the outrage and the public's criticism when I chose to give birth to Jin-chan. I have never regretted that decision because he has brought me countless nights of comfort in your absence."

A part of him was thrilled that she had some comfort in his absence. He couldn't quite imagine the devastation when he had left her then. In his previous state, he had no capacity of envisioning the damage to her because he didn't think he was important enough, despite the physical consummation of their love. Mayumi and the other seniors used to talk about such matters openly in the student council room. He knew that, like Mari, she did not adhere to the belief that she should wait till marriage to indulge in a physical consummation of love. Moreover, given the circumstances that it was probably the last time they would meet, he did not think too much of their parting. It was the presence of Saegusa Jin that made him realise how significant he was to her.

"He's amazing. I want both of you to meet," announced Mayumi, with a cheerful smile.

That sense of trepidation slammed him in full force, making him breathless for a moment. How could he? Why would anyone wish to associate with a man like him?

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, averting his gaze. "I'm not too sure how to behave around him."

"The God of destruction terrified of a young child?" teased Mayumi, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

He stared at his hands. "My hands are stained with blood of countless others. I'm trained to be a weapon. I-I'm not quite sure if I know how to care for him—"

Her nostrils flared.

"You're no longer a weapon of the Yotsuba family or the army. Besides, you've always been a dreamer, a man who could love so generously—"

He shook his head.

"The way you care for Miyuki, your friends and me are proofs of your humanity," interrupted Mayumi, a fierce gleam in her eyes. "I've seen you fight and I know you fight only to protect those individuals you care. Jin-chan is lucky to have you for a father, so stop such self-depreciating talk."

He turned away, moved by her heartfelt declaration.

Her tone became gentle. "Everything will be fine, Tatsuya. You're a man of many talents, I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

"There isn't a need to. I'm the new CEO of Four Leaves Technologies," returned Tatsuya, earning a raised brow from her. "The Yotsuba has agreed to leave the company completely in my care and they will stop interfering with the operations. I'm planning to reveal myself as Mister Silver." He wanted the public to know that Jin was their child besides making a formal declaration to the independent battalion 101 that he was committed to becoming a civilian. He wanted to establish himself as a magic engineer, not a weapon.

Her mouth dropped. "Miyuki-chan—"

"—grew up—"

"—really do love you. I-I can't quite imagine how much it took her to do that." She shook her head, her tresses shaking with that action. "It's incredible."

He shook his head. "Never as incredible as you." Given her status in the magical society, her resources, and her knowledge of him and Miyuki, she could blackmail the Head of Yotsuba clan to hand him over on the account of their son, Jin. Although the acknowledgment of their child meant that the family may be embroiled into a conflict for Jin, he was certain that Saegusa had sufficient political influence and firepower to take on the Yotsuba clan.

The heart of her decision was that she couldn't bear taking away his freedom of choice, another concrete proof of her profound affections for him.

She released an indulgent sigh, pressing a hand on her cheek. "Mind, mind, I think I might have to learn to get used to you."

The corners of his lips lifted to form smile, entertained by her response. "No, Mayumi, you have to get used to this." Without a warning, he leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips.

She was taken aback for a moment. Then, a gleam of mischief appeared in her eyes. "If that's how you want it to be…" Without a warning, she tossed herself on him. Immediately, a playful tussle for dominance broke out in the backseat. Both of them were attempting to pin the other down on the backseat.

It delighted him to hear giggles erupting from her lips as they tussled with each other.

He took care to be gentle with her. To appease her, he allowed her to win the mock struggle for power. With a glowing smile on her face, she flaunted her victory by stealing a lingering kiss from his lips with excruciating slowness.

She grinned triumphantly when she propped herself using her elbows. Gently, her fingers ghosted across his brow. The gleam in her eyes became tender and contemplative, as if she was appreciating the quiet moment with him.

He realised that he had to learn to accept this quiet and introspective aspect of her. Mayumi, in the three years apart, had matured. He took her hand into his, cradled her petite body close to him, and adjusted their positions so that they were sitting upright.

The Elfin Sniper sighed deeply, contented to be tucked close to him.

He placed his chin on her head, marvelling at their closeness. He was conscious of the way her hair tickled him whenever she moved.

The rest of the ride was an alternating between playful repartees, shadowed by an insinuation of sensual tension, and cuddling.

It was novel that both he and Mayumi were so open with their affections, as if the three years had robbed their inhibitions around each other away. She filled him in about her life: the missions, the few incidents of close brush with death, her pregnancy, the extravagant balls hosted by the Ten clans, her first forays into parenting, her life in the university and their son. She had chosen to live with her family because her father was very attached to their son.

His nerves slammed into him in full force when his eyes rested on the opulence of the Saegusa's mansion, the principal seat of their power. Would his son accept him for who he is? Could he rise to the expectation of being Mayumi's partner and a father? He broke from his contemplations when he felt someone nudge him on his ribs. He turned away and met the impish gaze of his betrothed.

"So you wanted to be the perfect gentleman by sending me home? However, I can't wait to be alone with you," uttered Mayumi, before she winked at him.

He kept a straight face.

"Given our history, I'm quite sure that will be impossible," returned Tatsuya, smiling. He was amused by her insatiable need for them to be alone.

Mayumi pouted, folding her arms before her chest.

"We ought to observe proprieties," intoned Tatsuya.

She snorted derisively, crossing her legs. His eyes wandered to them for a moment. That action made her legs look long and shapely. "How more scandalous will it get? We have a son. "

He lifted a brow at that answer.

To his surprise, there was a rapid change of persona when the housekeepers opened their doors. Immediately, she assumed a formal hauteur suitable of a lady of her standings. Elegantly, she exited from the car, her back straight.

Tatsuya could only follow her, after straightening his clothes carefully.

He admired the way Mayumi walked since she mastered the art of commanding the attention. He kept a respectable distance between each other, trailing behind her by habit. The two rows of housekeepers, flanking both sides of the door bowed deeply and welcomed them.

The butler of the house was waiting patiently by the door for them. He greeted both of them warmly. "How did the ceremony go for you, Mayumi-sama? Ah, I see that Shiba-sama was successful in his endeavour." A fatherly smile graced his aged face. "Congratulations are in order then. Saegusa-sama would be very pleased." He reminded him of the guardian of his aunt, Hayama, with his silvery white hair and impeccable manners.

Both of them bowed in gratitude.

Mayumi was especially pleased. "It was good. My sisters did us proud for planning and executing the entrance ceremony well." Mayumi checked her wristwatch, before checking around the foyer absently, as if she was searching for someone.

The butler had a knowing look. His face softened with a fatherly smile. "Jin-sama is with your father. He's expecting both of you in his study."

She sighed loudly. "It's nearly time for his nap. Thank you. We don't need any assistance. You can attend to your other duties."

The elderly butler sank into a deep bow. Both Mayumi and Tatsuya bowed courteously in return before taking the flight of stairs to the head's study.

His heart thumped violently in chest.

As they travelled to meet the Head of the Saegusa clan, Mayumi deliberately hooked her arm around his, pulling him forward so that they would fall in step with each other and close the gap between them. "We're engaged. This sort of affections is expected," explained Mayumi sunnily. "You're my betrothed, not my bodyguard."

"Ah. You'd know better…" He shot her a knowing look.

She pouted immediately, knowing that he was making reference to the last conversation they had in the car about ignoring proprieties. He resisted laughing when she elbowed him on the ribs. It barely wounded him and he could tell that she was miffed that she couldn't hurt him physically.

He smiled at her wryly, earning another pout from her. He had never openly told her that he loved her earnest reactions instead of the practiced mask. The three years as guardian to the Head of Yotsuba amplified that dislike for façade. Miyuki wore them all the time, save for those private moments in her bedroom.

Mayumi had not attempt to probe him deeper about those three years. Eventually, she would put the pieces together and figure it out by herself, just like how she discovered his real identity. It was a trait that he admired.

He did not know if she had cling on him intentionally so that he would remain distracted from the impending meeting but it was an effective diversion. Soon, they found themselves at the large and grandiose study.

The Head of the Saegusa family was making funny faces at a two-year old boy, inciting fits of bright, tinkling laughter from the young boy.

The sound of his laughter soothed Tatsuya's nerves as the newly engaged couple observed the interaction between the grandfather and his grandson. He had never seen the stern and sly man looking so delighted and relaxed.

With the careful hand of his grandfather on his back, the young toddler climbed to his feet clumsily, laughing. His large eyes were the shade of periwinkle blue, gleaming with exuberance. He had a thick mope of wavy black hair, like his mother, but inherited his petite and exquisite features from the Yotsuba family, a face, that God had crafted on his best day.

How could he not notice that the little boy looked like the peerless beauty in the form of his sister? Those large eyes shone with child-like innocence, a goodness that his sister had lost when she became heir of the Yotsuba family. Using his elemental sight, he could tell that he was a very powerful magician and he possessed an inclination towards mind-inference magic.

He was more of a Yotsuba than a Saegusa.

The little boy directed his enquiring gaze at Mayumi when he heard sounds at the door. Immediately, a large and dimpled smile adorned his face. "Mama!" He yelled, his arms outstretched as he tottered quickly to her.

Mayumi hastily crossed the room to pick him up. Playfully, she spun him around. Peals of innocent and delighted laughter filled the air joined her giggles. It was the most pleasing cacophony of sounds Tatsuya had ever heard.

He felt a paradigm shift deep in his soul.

His brows narrowed in confusion. He did not understand the reason for the shift.

So captivated with his son and Mayumi, he forgot about decorum until Saegusa-sama stood next to him. He cleared his voice loudly as light glinted off the lenses of his spectacles.

Tatsuya stiffened for a moment. It took him a while to realise that he had committed a _faux pas_. Immediately, he sunk into a bow.

Saegusa Koichi shook his head. "It isn't necessary. Indeed, it is a charming sight. It excites me to see my daughter and my grandson so happy." He returned his attention to Mayumi and Jin. "I hope you'll continue to make them happy." Beneath his relaxed exterior, there was a hint of steel in his voice, as if threatening him.

Tatsuya knew that Saegusa Koichi could not defeat him even if the older man wanted to. Singlehandedly, he had defeated the Queen of the Night, three years ago.

However, Tatsuya inclined his head solemnly. "I'll do my best." His gaze wandered willingly to them.

He was distracted by Mayumi's gentle admonishment of their son when their little boy tried to tug her new ring away from her finger. The sight of Mayumi in the role of a mother riveted him.

She wiggled a finger at him as she supported the weight of Jin with her hip. "I want you to meet someone, Jin-chan." The little boy grew excited and turned to look at him.

She smiled at Tatsuya as she spun to face him.

Tatsuya swallowed visibly when he felt Jin's inquisitive and large eyes on him. He looked exactly like his sister, fair and beautiful. Tatsuya started towards him, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Same!" announced Jin cheerfully, looking at his mother, after pointing to his own eyes. For s moment, he was afraid that Jin might jab his eyes in his exhilaration, but he seemed to possess good hand-eye coordination.

Tatsuya understood that he realised that they share the same shade of eye colour. He grinned to himself. He was his mother's son, despite his appearance. He was as perspective and forthcoming as her.

Mayumi nodded at him before setting him on his feet. "Yes, he does." With her eyes, she beckoned him to come closer to them.

Obediently, he drew closer to his son, maintaining a smile on his face so that he did not look intimidating. He repressed his trembling and tried to project a confident look. Tatsuya lifted a brow when he felt him employ magic to read his information.

His son had inherited his ability to analyse and deconstruct information with a glance.

Jin cocked a brow adorably. "Papa?" He glanced at his mother for confirmation.

Mayumi looked astonished.

Tatsuya made a mental note to explain his magical powers to her. He could feel Saegusa Koichi's pensive gaze on them.

He didn't quite know if he should confirm Jin's speculation and looked at Mayumi for cue. His shoulders relaxed visibly when Mayumi entwined her fingers with his, presenting a united front.

"Your Papa," affirmed Mayumi, alternating between looking at Jin and him. She squeezed his hand encouragingly, while patting Jin's head. "Jin-chan, this is your Papa."

The little toddler looked at Tatsuya expectantly. "Papa?"

Tatsuya sank on his knees so that he would be on the same eye level as his son. He felt nervous. Wordlessly, Tatsuya nodded his head. "Hello Jin-kun."

With great effort, he smiled at his son.

Excitedly, Jin threw his arms around Tatsuya, catching him by surprise. "Papa!"

His heart nearly exploded from the surge of warmth at Jin's easy acceptance. Gently, he wrapped his arm around the little boy, hugging the small and fragile boy close to him. In that moment, he understood the paradigm shift he had experienced earlier when he heard his son and Mayumi laughing. It meant home to him. His world had shifted and centred on the little boy in his arms.

A fierce protective feeling scorched him.

Suddenly, the little toddler broke away from his embrace. There was a frown on his face. "Papa, will you leave?"

He shook his head. "No, not anymore."

Easily, he stood up, cradling his son close to him with an arm. He was afraid of dropping him, but his son seemed to have instinctively found a comfortable spot. His small arms wound around his neck.

Tatsuya grinned at his betrothed as he carried his son with an arm. "Mama and I will work something out together but I will not leave you."

He glanced at his fiancée. There were unshed tears in Mayumi's eyes, but a large smile on her face. He could tell that she was overjoyed. He lifted the other arm as he beckoned her closer with his eyes. She barrelled into his arms, sobbing on his chest loudly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this—"

"—Papa, why is Mama crying?" He was trying to pat her on her head, as if to comfort her. It was clear that he inherited most of Mayumi's character.

"Mummy's just happy that I've returned," returned Tatsuya, his voice louder than Mayumi's sobs as he looked at his son.

"She's not sad?" He looked adorably confused, glancing at both of his parents.

He shook his head. "Let me put you down." He was quite overwhelmed by the need to handle two persons at the same time.

Saegusa Koichi stepped in. "—I'll take Jin-kun—"

"—No! I don't want Papa to go!" He held on to Tatsuya for his dear life, winding both of his arms and legs around him.

"—It's OK. I won't leave you and Mummy—"

"—No—"

"—Jin, be a good boy and let your father go—"

"NO!"

Finally, Mayumi decided to ease his discomfort by moving away from him, wiping the tears off her eyes. "It's okay, Jin-chan. Daddy is here to stay. It's okay. Mama is just too happy that Papa is back." She shot a watery smile at him. "He's here to stay for good."

Jin calmed down slightly. The petulant look on his face was replaced by confusion. He blinked owlishly at her. "For good?"

"Papa will always come back to you," promised Mayumi, smiling.

Tatsuya was amazed by her faith in him.

"Let's get you to bed, Jin-chan. It's your nap time."

His face scrunched up as if he was going to protest again but it immediately quelled at her firm stare. Jin looked abashed for a moment, swaying from side to side. "Papa stories?" asked the toddler hopefully, looking at both of his parents.

Standing beside them, the head of the Saegusa family snorted loudly. He returned to his desk to do his work.

Tatsuya shot an inquisitive glance at his betrothed. To his surprise, her cheeks were dusted pink. She averted her gaze away from him.

"Later, Jin-chan. Be good. Come to me, it's nap time." She extended a hand towards him and allowed him to take it. The little boy tottered to her obediently, shooting hopeful looks at Tatsuya.

"Papa?" questioned Jin, looking at Tatsuya with puppy eyes. He reached for him. He couldn't quite protest against that adorable look, however, he did not know what his son wanted. Helplessly, he glanced at Mayumi for clarification.

"He wants you to put him in bed," translated Mayumi patiently. There was a tender look on her face when she glanced at them.

"Oh." Tatsuya was shocked that he was so clingy to him. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Mayumi then his son.

She looked torn between exasperation and amusement. "Jin-chan is tired. You could carry him."

At that suggestion, Jin excitedly extended both hands towards him, his eyes gleaming.

He had no resistance to that expression.

Wordlessly, he scooped the little boy into his arms. He squealed with delight, eliciting a gentle smile from Mayumi.

"Return to the study after you have put Jin-kun in bed," interrupted Saegusa Koichi.

Tatsuya could not read Saegusa-sama's reaction to the reunion of his family.

However, the expression on the older man's man softened when he focused his attention on his grandson.

Dignified, the Head of the Saegusa clan climbed to his feet, tickled the little boy in his father's arms, and bid him to have a good rest. The little boy hugged his grandfather briefly before winding his arms around his father's neck.

The older man acknowledged them with a nod before returning to his desk.

Both Mayumi and he bowed courteously before departing. Together, they fell into step and headed for Mayumi's bedroom. Mayumi held his hand, delighted that she could openly flaunt that they were together.

Jin, worn out by the events in the day, fell asleep on his shoulder. He learnt that he slept in a cot next to her bed, despite the amount of free space in Saegusa mansion.

"Father spoils him terribly. He has an entire playroom filled with toys. I think the rest of his cousins are jealous," whispered Mayumi, looking at their son.

He lifted a brow, as if accusing her of the same problem.

"Alright," admitted Mayumi, throwing her hands up in a position of surrender. "I can't help spoiling him too. I prefer having him close to me. It is not frequent that I'm at home too." She led him into her bedroom. He was delighted to see that the room remained unchanged, save for a large baby cot placed next to her bed. Colourful mobiles of airplanes and cute animals hung above the cot, a huge contrast to the feminine room.

Silently, he put Jin into his cot and covered him with a powder-blue duvet. To match with the rest of the decorations of the room, the corner was deliberately coloured with soft pastel colours. He noticed a pastel blue changing station for Jin. Mayumi busied herself by drawing the curtains close while Tatsuya tucked their child into bed.

It was a strange feeling tucking his child in.

It did seem difficult. He started to relax.

Despite the fact that the bedroom was enshrouded by shadows, he could admire the peaceful countenance of his son. Jin looked at rest as he slept in a supine position.

He had done something right as his father. He could do this. He could be a good father to his son.

A foreign surge of tenderness flooded him. It amplified when he felt Mayumi rest her head against his arm affectionately.

He felt at peace, a strange feeling. He had lived his life being of use to others and never thought of pursing peace or happiness.

She pressed a fond kiss on Jin's forehead before taking Tatsuya by his hand and leading him towards her desk. She told him to wait for her as she changed her clothes in the walk-in closet.

It felt almost intimate, as if he was allowed into another private aspect of Mayumi's life.

His eyes landed on photograph standing prominently on her desk. It was of them standing next to each other after the Nine schools competition. He sat on the office chair and examined the photograph. Mayumi had told him that she was quite frustrated about him after the Nine schools competition because she could not figure out how he could accomplished so many feats: recovering almost immediately after a fatal blow, and his ground-breaking magical engineering feats.

By accident, he turned on her terminal and it displayed the materials she was reading. At a glance, he could tell that she was reading about the newer magical theories. A smile stretched across his face. since reading was one of the hobbies they shared. She had admitted that she loved the experience of reading.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, and a sweet Sakura scent drifted into his nose. Her thick hair tickled his neck as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I can't quite believe that you're here with me and Jin-chan. W-we're sharing the duties of parenting."

Her uncharacteristic shyness made him rise to his feet to affirm his promise to his new family. "We need to work something out. I have an apartment but –"

"—we should move up the wedding so that we can move in to live with you," replied Mayumi easily, entwining their fingers together. "We can keep everything simple."

He shook his head.

"You're the eldest daughter of the Saegusa clan, that would not be suitable for your standing—"

"—Soon to be a Shiba," smiled Mayumi, leaning on his chest. "If I can have my way. A Shiba doesn't live in opulence." She made a face at the grandiose of her room.

He knew that she never appreciated living in splendour. She always saw it as a necessity to maintain her public image as the eldest daughter of Head of the Saegusa clan. He knew that he had been changing her. She could no longer remain as that Saegusa Ojou-sama.

"A Shiba is a conundrum, something I believe you're. The public doesn't know who you really are, even though you're a public figure."

She laughed brightly, winding his arms around his trim waist lovingly.

"We need to talk about Jin-chan. I believe that Father will speak to us about Jin-chan 's heritage."

"Has Jin displayed any signs of having magic?"

She shook her head. "However, he has high Psion count. Father adores him and thinks very highly of him."

He frowned in thought. "Your father has an heir, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "It doesn't mean he would willingly relinquish his claim to him."

Jin was the offspring of the direct lines of two prestigious families in the magical society. If either leader knew that he was a magician, they might be embroiled in a struggle of power for him if they could not work out a suitable negotiation between families.

Tatsuya knew that Miyuki might not relinquish her hold over Jin simply because he was his.

"Jin-chan can perform magic. I believe he inherits his abilities from his aunt and me."

She rose both brows. "An affinity to cold? Your ability to disintegrate?"

He shook his head. "Miyuki's forte is mind-interference magic. I'm not too sure if he is as lethal as her. No, he is able to use a skill quite similar to elemental sight." He did not tell her that his ability to disintegrate was his physical manipulation of Eidos, a more developed skill of elemental sight, which deconstruct information by sight.

She rubbed her chin contemplatively. "That is quite a powerful combination."

He nodded. "I'm not surprised, since he's your son." Mayumi had a brand of magic to detect others in a certain range. His magic was a combination of his elemental sight, which breaks down Eidos, and detecting. "It becomes a problem because the Saegusa clan doesn't have a magician with mind-interfering ability—"

"—While the Yotsuba will be encouraged not to relinquish their hold over him since he has a similar ability to the leader."

He considered the way that the children of the Yotsuba clan were raised. From his conversation with Mayumi, he knew that she had a more carefree childhood. She would not agree with Yotsuba's militant methods of child rearing.

Moreover, a possible clash between the two powerhouses over Jin hung precariously over their heads if the issue was mismanaged.

"We could keep his abilities a secret first which will buy him some time for Jin to decide in the future—"

She nodded. "We'll need to move out to maintain his autonomy," concluded Mayumi easily as if it was an easy decision.

He glanced at her admiringly. She had always amazed him with her valour.

"We'll need to move up our wedding after all."

He shook his head in amusement. "Let's have that talk with your father." He hoped that he did not need to short-change her of a dream wedding.

She beamed. "The wedding is merely a formality. I'm committed to you since that night. I want our marriage to begin right—it's about the other."

He blinked, surprised at her maturity. Mayumi may appear to be a spoilt ojou-sama but she had always prioritised his welfare. Those days in which she used him almost without reservation seemed to be a distant past.

She shot him a smirk. "The most important reason is that I want you all to myself. It's time that you become _mine_." She smiled happily to herself.

Tatsuya merely shook his head in amusement.

* * *

It had been three years since he had reunited with his family, three years since he last saw his younger sister, three years since they had the talk with Saegusa Koichi.

Mayumi and Jin had moved out of the Saegusa household after they were married in a small and simple ceremony within a month after they were reunited. He was surprised that Mari had attended that small ceremony with her husband. She had smacked his head with her hand and told him off for taking such a long time in making an honest woman out of Mayumi. He was glad that Mayumi was too distracted to hear her comments because he did not want them to bicker on the day of her wedding.

He could never understand the chemistry between them.

Their haste to walk down the aisle was met with little disapproval because it was an important duty of magicians to procreate.

He had formally acknowledged his son and he became Shiba Jin.

The first year of marriage was fascinating for both of them. Mayumi directed and ruled the Shiba household with a firm hand, reminiscent of the times when she was the president of First High. She would usually influence him to make the decisions she wanted him to make with a slick tongue, warm smiles and pouts. Although he knew that she was manipulating him, he did not mind since she was doing it out of concern for their family.

He had to learn to accept the new spectrum of emotions, which made their adjustment to a new lifestyle even more volatile.

He nearly disintegrated one of Mayumi ardent admirer, Itsuwa Hirofumi, a distinguished heir of one of the clans in the Ten clan, when he tried to flirt with her openly in one of the events. They were required to attend these events since her father had recognised them as part of the Saegusa clan.

The foolish heir knew that Mayumi was married but he had persisted in his idiocy, resulting in a physical rebuff from him. He would have disintegrated him into a spark if Mayumi did not calm him down by winding her arms around him lovingly.

Itsuwa Hirofumi hastily bowed and disappeared into the crowd, knowing that his audience wasn't interested in him.

Mayumi was torn between morbid delight at his territorial nature (she had wanted to hurt Itsuwa-san for a while) and distress at his lack of control.

"You can't disintegrate people just because they incur your wrath," hissed Mayumi, folding her arms as she stared out of the window of their ride. They were finally alone after the incident. "It's illegal. Besides, can you think of the political repercussions? I don't want to deal with his clan and his sister."

He shrugged, barely paying attention to his irate wife. For a moment, his morality was suspended. He had every right to disintegrate that idiot. If the clan had decided to take revenge, he did not mind a fight on his hands. He did not understand the ugly and consuming feeling in his chest.

The muscles on her face twitched. He knew she was so close to employing magic against him. It wouldn't be the first. He lost count of the number of times she had employed her magic against him and knocked him out due to her anger.

"What am I going to do with you?" whispered Mayumi with a resigned tone. Her anger was doused. He was blessed with an understanding partner.

Mayumi and he had to get used to the volatile, ardent, and even consuming nature of their physical attraction to each other. It burnt him constantly whenever he looked at his wife. It took him a while to regulate his feelings of lust. It helped that the three years had developed an incessant longing in Mayumi for him, which meant that the feelings were mutual. Although the frequency of consummation was largely dependent on their availability.

She had never questioned about the time he had spent serving his sister. He knew she did not have to. With the return of emotions, he felt uncomfortable recalling his past. He was a monster that cared only about the welfare of his sister. Mayumi had brought out his humanity, bit by bit.

He found himself getting used to being a father to Jin. However, Mayumi remained the main caregiver since he did not trust himself to make the right decision for Jin. If it were left to him to make the decision for Jin, he might opt to raise him in a Spartan manner.

Naturally, it was not easy for them to be a family. It was their belief that they were important to each other and a constant appreciation of the fact that they were sharing a life together that glued them together.

A chiming sound, indicating that someone was at the door, disrupted him from his contemplation.

He was giving his son some time to figure out the magical activation sequence that he was working on when he was consumed by his thoughts. Mayumi was in the shower, thus giving them some father and son bonding time.

His son had leapt away from his lap and dashed out to answer the door.

Tatsuya stretched before heading to the living room. His eyes widened when his son, nearly six years in age, ran to him. His periwinkle-hue eyes, partly obscured by his wavy fringe, gleamed with confusion. His eyes contrasted with his porcelain-fair complexion. In private, Mayumi had playfully joked that he was going to be a heartbreaker like his father.

"Father, there is someone at the door."

Tatsuya did not remember that he had an impending meeting. He was quite sure that his wife would have told him if she was expecting any guest that night. Mayumi wanted a quiet week for the family so that they could recuperate from the insanity of work.

"Is something wrong, Jin?"He put a gentle hand on his small shoulder. He could tell from the way his son shifted uneasily on the balls of his feet that he was nervous.

He swayed from side to side. "The guest feels….familiar." He frowned at his feet. "I don't understand."

His heart stopped.

"Is the feeling more similar to your mother or me?" He squeezed his shoulder tenderly as he lowered himself to his son's eye level.

He met his gaze hesitantly. "You don't have a family right, Father?"

That was the confirmation he needed. It was strange that she would only approach him three years later while they were on a vacation in Okinawa. They were on a private property, a place selected by Mayumi, away from the public's eye so that they could have some time to themselves.

Mayumi had whisked them away for a short holiday without giving him any notice. She explained that she noticed that he needed a break from his work. If she was truthful with herself, she would have realised that she missed being with her family.

The Saegusa clan needed her to gather intelligence about a rising conflict between the military and the Magical association, thus she was away most of the time.

Due to the dangerous nature of her work, Jin would usually accompany him to work instead. Their son preferred shadowing his partner, Ushiyama, since he had an interest in hardware rather than magical activation sequence. His partner told him that his son showed some promise in his field and promised to groom him.

He looked at his small son. He was turning six quite soon, a suitable age to begin training as a member of the Yotsuba clan.

His blood grew cold.

For the past few years, he had assumed that the Yotsuba family had no interest in his son because of the lack of visits from any members of the family.

"I think you should go to your mother," returned Tatusya, climbing on his feet speedily. His eyes darkened. "Let me speak to this guest alone." He assumed that it was one of Kuroba twins who was visiting them.

Mayumi appeared instantly at the door. Like he, she was untouched by time, as if those who were powerful in magic were naturally resistant to aging. Her thick hair was wet from showering and she looked refreshed. She noticed the expression on his face and her jaws stiffened. A flash of determination appeared in her eyes. He was sure that he couldn't prevent Mayumi from joining him.

The smile on her face did not reach her eyes when she turned to look at their son.

"Jin-chan, why don't you return to your room? It's getting quite late. Father will tell you a story when he's done with the guest."

Jin looked at his mother incredulously. He glanced at him for a moment, as if hoping that his father would help him.

"Be good, Jin," added Tatsuya firmly. Jin was definitely his son since he had a wary disposition. He roughed his son's hair, an action he didn't quite like, earning a scowl from him. He grinned at his son. "We'll see you later, Jin. I'm quite sure Mother will love to tell you another story later." He put his arm around Mayumi's waist, as if he was relaxed.

His son glanced at them again and surveyed their actions. Tatsuya felt as if he was a specimen under the methodical examination of his son.

Tatsuya felt that he needed more encouragement to return to his room. With his free hand, he tipped Mayumi's chin and gradually closed the distance between them. Mayumi's eyelashes fluttered close in anticipation.

"Ewwww! Father! I'll go to my bedroom. A story from Father and Mother each," bargained Jin, with a vivid bright smile. "It's a promise!" Before waiting for their responses, he scrambled towards his bedroom, excited.

Their son loved listening to their adventures.

His footsteps faded away.

He squeezed her waist lovingly after pecking on her lips chastely. "Jin takes after you. He's going to be a wonderful negotiator," commented Tatsuya tenderly. The smile faded from his face when he thought about the unexpected guest.

The smile from her face faded away as she looked at him grimly. "I'll keep an eye on him." She tapped on her CAD meaningfully. She glanced at the door.

He nodded quietly at her. He released her. Mayumi ran her hand through his clothes to straighten them. Unhesitant, he greeted the guest at the door.

A dignified and lovely woman, dressed in beautiful dress of light blue stood patiently at the door. Her face was partly obscured by the shadow cast by the large-brimmed hat she wore. Her long and straight black hair cascaded down her back like flowing water. It almost shimmered under the indoor light of the porch.

His jaw slackened when he realised who was standing before him. It had been years since she stepped out of the mansion.

She smiled at him when their gaze met, folding her thin, gloved arms gracefully before her. She remained as beautiful as before, complemented by the satin dress she wore. He recognised the dress. He had bought that dress for her while they were staying under the same roof.

His stomach lurched painfully.

Periwinkle-hued eyes met those pensive Eton- blue eyes.

"It has been a long time, Onii-sama," smiled Miyuki warmly, gazing affectionately at him, through her long and curled eyelashes. She looked like the beautiful and innocent young Shiba Miyuki he had protected with his life. At the moment, it felt as if the six years did not happen and she was his beloved younger sister, his only family. Her smile became meek. "I hope I'm not causing any inconvenience by visiting so late."

Unconsciously, his face softened with a kind smile. "No, it is no bother. Are you alone?" He glanced around, expecting her new guardian to be with her. "You shouldn't be travelling alone."

Her cheeks dusted pink as she shook her head. "Not anymore. You're here." Miyuki gazed at him with profound devotion. It held a hint of hopefulness that her affections were requited.

He swallowed visibly, knowing that the fondness she had for him was beyond familiar love between siblings. That reminded him of the three dark years in which he became nothing more than a tool for her manipulation. While he had chosen such a path to fulfil his perception of a brotherly duty, he could not justify taking such a path after he became whole. He was alright with the Yotsuba's callous way of using him. The Yotsuba used him because they saw him as a living and uncontrollable weapon, but his sister manipulated his eternal loyalty to her because she loved him neurotically and couldn't free him.

Unknowingly, his body stiffened.

He was startled when Mayumi wound her arm around his arm gently. Immediately, the tension faded from his shoulders. Curious, he glanced at the petite woman who barely reached his shoulders. Mayumi was smiling warmly at his sister.

"Hello, Miyuki-chan. It has been a while. Why didn't you invite her in, Tatsuya?" admonished Mayumi mildly as she glanced at him. He murmured an apology for his tardiness. She returned her attention to his sister. "Please come in. It'll be more comfortable to speak inside." He could tell from the slight inflection in her tone that his wife was putting a brave front.

He rubbed the back of his neck when he noticed that Miyuki had stiffened at Mayumi's chirpy voice. It did not bode well. Almost instantly, Miyuki assumed the hauteur of a dignified and powerful lady and entered the house after greeting Mayumi. Like a well brought up ojou-sama, Miyuki gave her host a polite and practiced smile.

The smile sent shivers down his spine. He could tell that the smile did not reach her azure-shade eyes.

Tatsuya rose a brow when Mayumi entwined their fingers together intimately before her. Was his wife courting for trouble by provoking his sister? He saw Miyuki's eyes land on their intertwined hands.

"We didn't expect having a visitor, would you like to have some coffee? I have a stock of roasted ground coffee beans that both of you are so fond of," offered Mayumi cheerfully, her head slightly cocked.

He knew that Mayumi had always kept a stock of the coffee that Miyuki used to brew for him. The coffee was one of those nostalgic and sweet reminders of those idyllic days when he and his younger were living together in the Shiba house. He never knew how much effort Miyuki spent in the preparation of the coffee he had daily until Mayumi told him about it. It made him appreciate the small things that Miyuki used to do for him then, such as preparing his dinner. He glanced at his sister, trying to gauge her reaction.

Miyuki's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the older woman. "You know what kind of coffee I prefer?" She sounded almost doubtful.

She dipped her head in a nod, surprised at her question. "I asked Tatsuya about the coffee both of you are fond of after I noticed that both of you usually talk over coffee at night. You were one of juniors that made my final year in high school memorable." She pressed her hands on her cheeks in reminiscence before heading to the kitchen.

Miyuki looked lost.

Tatsuya immediately offered his help, following his petite wife into the kitchen. "She rarely frequents in the kitchen. A true Saegusa ojou-sama,"teased Tatsuya as he removed the drip brew coffee maker from one of the shelves in the wooden cupboard. It was too high for Mayumi to reach for it. He was surprised that the vacation home had such household appliances. Swiftly, as if it was practiced, he heated the pot of water and inserted the filter into the coffee maker, causing Mayumi to pout adorably at him.

Her irritation was alleviated when he glanced at the teacups meaningfully. The pout disappeared as she busied herself in preparing the three sets of teacups. He smiled to himself.

He did not realise that his sister had followed them into the kitchen until he heard her voice.

"It's strange to see you so domesticated, Onii-sama." She flashed a cheeky smile at him. "I used to do this frequently."

Tatsuya understood that it was one of his wife's brilliant plans of disrupting the pace of a planned conversation by introducing an element of surprise. Miyuki, the head of Yotsuba clan, would usually be treated with great respect due to her station; however, Mayumi was treating her with excessive familiarity. It seemed to help Miyuki to drop the facade of being the head of the Yotsuba clan.

"Yes, you did. I don't think I'm able to brew a cup as well as you." Tatsuya returned a gentle smile as he prepared the beverage.

He heard her approach him from the side. "You're doing very well," commented Miyuki, staring at the way he was preparing the coffee. There was a light frown of concentration on her face as she observed. She corrected him when he made an error in the procedures.

Miyuki laughed at him. "So you haven't quite mastered the art of drip brew?"

"No, I'll usually grab a cup along the way. Mayumi's coffee is undrinkable." He smiled wryly.

Mayumi scowled. "There is nothing wrong with my coffee. You're too spoilt, Tatsuya. My coffee is fine. It's better than the one prepared by the HAR."

Miyuki snickered but attempted to mute her laughing by covering her mouth.

Mayumi shot a lethal glare at her.

"It's better than the one prepared by the HAR but it remains undrinkable." Out of habit, he handed Miyuki a glass filled of water.

Naturally, he earned a jab on the rib from Mayumi for his comments.

Miyuki took it from him and froze the water in the glass wordlessly. She blinked owlishly at the glass of ice when she completed the task. Nostalgically, she stared at the glass of ice in her gloved hand.

He took the glass from her and shattered the ice into small pieces with his magic. He placed the glass on the small tray that Mayumi prepared.

"Let's have a seat. I think we're done," commented Tatsuya when he noticed that Mayumi was putting the teapot of coffee and the three sets of teacups into the tray. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately before heading out of the kitchen.

Miyuki nodded before following him to the living room.

Tatsuya offered her the armchair and settled down at the couch. He looked at her, desperately finding something to say. He did not want to talk about the Yotsuba family. Mayumi was usually with him to start a conversation.

Silenced enveloped the living room.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "H-how are you?"

The light in her cerulean eyes dimmed a little. "I'm fine." She steepled her hands together, staring at the coffee table in front of her. She seemed almost disappointed that he did not have anything much to say to her.

He tried to think of more things to reduce the tension that was mounting in the room.

"Is that all you are going to say to your sister?" chided Mayumi, entering the living room with a tray. The sweet fragrance of the coffee filled the room. "Forgive your brother. He's still learning how to be proficient at communication." She set the tray on the coffee table. "It is a surprise that Four Leaves Technology is doing so well." She began pouring the coffee into the three teacups.

Tatsuya wordlessly added a cube of sugar into a teacup, marking it as his wife. Neither he nor his sister took anything with their coffee.

She added crushed ice into that cup.

Miyuki laughed when she saw the tenderness in Mayumi's gaze. "Onii-sama has always been an excellent Magical engineer and researcher, not a businessman. I must admit that it is not the best decision to allow him to become the CEO of the company but he is better than our father."

Instinctively, Mayumi sat near him.

He took a teacup from the table, frowning in thought. The company's profits had dramatically increased under his leadership. The company was now the leading company in research internationally.

"Four leaves technology has been doing well under my direction. If you consider that as a gauge of the effectiveness of my communication skills—"

"—the company does well because of your leadership skills, not your ability to clinch business deals for the company. Your clients choose your company because of the products—" Her scarlet eyes gleamed.

"—which is sufficient," concluded Tatsuya stubbornly, taking a sip from the teacup. The coffee had a wistful and nostalgic taste. He closed his eyes as he savoured the bittersweet taste and the fragrance of the brew.

There was a gentle smile on Miyuki's face as lifted the cup elegantly. "I'm glad that both of you are so happy. "The smile on her face became gracious. "I knew that Onii-sama would go to you after he was set free." She sipped from her cup, allowing her words to sink in.

Mayumi looked at his sister blankly.

He understood Mayumi's disbelief. She did not expect to be reunited with him at all. In fact, he hadn't known that he would immediately go to Mayumi if Miyuki had made him whole. He had never expected to have his emotions restored in the first place. However, he did promise Mayumi that he would eventually return to her. How would his sister know of his promise to her?

"Why are you here tonight?" asked Tatsuya bluntly, setting his teacup on the coffee table. The sound of the teacup hitting the coffee table echoed around the living room. He could feel the change in atmosphere.

She turned to look at them with cold eyes. "The issue of an heir. Your son, Jin, is of age for training. I'm not planning to marry so I'll have to consider Onii-sama's child."

He frowned, leaning forward, his hands on his lap. "You're still young. You might produce an heir in the future. Besides, you have freed me from the Yotsuba clan. Technically, my children do not belong to the clan. "

Miyuki nodded, clasping her hands. Her hauteur had changed as she had assumed the role of the head of the Yotsuba clan, speaking to her subordinates. "Yes I did. However, I did not relinquish my hold over your children, Onii-sama, therefore they are part of the Yotsuba. They remain my precious niece and nephews." A hint of steel entered her voice as she glanced at Mayumi meaningfully.

Mayumi seemed to freeze in her seat.

For a moment, Tatsuya was reminded that he was not talking to his sweet sister. He was talking to one of the most powerful woman in the pacific. His voice dropped into a lethal whisper. "Are you planning to put him through training to become a guardian?"

She folded her hands into her lap elegantly. "No, the training our cousin and I had to go through when I was a child. He'll be in good hands. He's your son, Onii-sama. I'll love him as my own." Her tone brooked no negotiation as she met his gaze firmly.

The sharp sound of the teacup hitting the coffee table caught both of their attention. There was a flash of determination in Mayumi's eyes as she stared at Miyuki.

"No."

Miyuki arched a brow, as if entertained that she was challenging her, the head of the Yotsuba family.

Mayumi looked solemn and determined. "No. I'll not allow you to take Jin-chan away from your brother and me."

Miyuki chuckled. Her chilling laughter sent shivers down his spine. "Do you not understand how it works in Yotsuba?" Miyuki stared at Mayumi coolly, creating an repressive atmosphere with merely a glance. "You were born into one of the Ten clans. You ought to know it. You don't have a say in this, Mayumi, my word is the law in the clan."

He made his decision immediately.

"Not in my household," interrupted Tatsuya firmly, looking at his sister. "Jin stays here with Mayumi and me. This is where he belongs."

The Head of the Yotsuba clan faltered slightly, as if she understood the meaning of his words. "You are willing to challenge me like how you had defied our aunt for me?" She sounded almost surprised and hurt.

He maintained his silence as he held her gaze firmly.

It was more of an answer for her.

A flash of hurt appeared in her eyes. Miyuki closed her eyes for a moment as if steeling herself. Her hands were clenched.

Mayumi immediately shifted to his side as if trying to protect his flank. "My father considers this family as part of his clan."

Her eyes were a dark blue when her eyes fluttered open. "I understand." Gracefully, she rose to her feet, staring at them with an icy glare. "I could kill you if I need to, Onii-sama. I can bind your powers as I had once bound them. No one can stop me if I desire it."

"You'll have a fight on your hands. Saegusa Koichi will not let his grandson go. Besides, I don't want my son to go through what I had gone through. I don't want him to be treated nothing more than a weapon—"

" Saegusa will have no say. He'll be my heir. The heir of one of the most powerful clans in the Pacific. He will be the leader of the Yotsuba clan—"

"—I don't want him to become you," yelled Tatsuya, letting the sound of his deep voice resonate around the living room. He climbed on his feet so that he towered dangerously over her. It hurt him to take such a tone with his sister. His gaze softened slightly when he recalled that fateful night when everything changed. "Miyuki, you were such a wonderful and beautiful woman until you were forced to become the Head of the Yotsuba clan—"

"—You're wrong! You and Mayumi made me this way!" returned Miyuki icily as she glared at Mayumi then him. Her voice trembled with uncontrollable rage. "I love you! I couldn't stop myself from loving you! I fought those feelings desperately until the day Yotsuba Maya tried to tear us apart. You didn't even care and choose to arrange a formal meeting with _her _father!" She pointed a shaking finger at Mayumi. "I was upset! Why can't I love you the way she care for you? I knew I was only important to you because of the magic alteration—"

Her painful outburst shook him to the core. He took a deep breath.

"That's not true. I chose to meet Saegusa-sama so that I can bait our aunt into arranging a meeting with me—"

"Do you think I'm naïve? Jin is coming to six years of age. Both of you used that opportunity to be intimate with each other—"Miyuki looked disgusted at the thought.

Tatsuya stepped forward, his fist clenched. How dare her!

"That's because you force yourself on him first," interrupted Mayumi stridently, glaring at her. It was clear that she was furious that Miyuki had made light of that night. "I wanted to let him go when he told me that both of you had feelings for each other." She stepped between the siblings, her eyes bright with anger. "Tatsuya and I were already together then. I have never said anything about your behaviour because I knew how an imminent parting would force both of you to take desperate measures. Instead of cherishing your brother, you took three years of Tatsuya's life away selfishly. I don't want to include Jin-chan because I chose to have him. However, you denied Tatsuya of the opportunity of watching Jin grow, while he helped you to consolidate your power in the Yotsuba family. He did that because he didn't want you to marry someone you didn't like for political reasons—"

Miyuki's eyes darkened. "You have no right to speak here, Saegusa—"

He stepped forward, furious that she took that tone with his wife.

"—Shiba,"corrected Mayumi fearlessly, her back straight. "I'm Tatsuya's wife, your sister-in-law. He has always cared for you. It pains him to remember those three years you had enslaved him to your bidding—"

"Mayumi!" intoned Tatsuya sharply, looking stern. While he was upset, but he didn't want Mayumi to hurt his sister. There was no need to mention the past when Miyuki had atoned for her mistake by letting him go.

"M-mother? F-father?"

Their heads spun at the sound of his son's voice. He was at the foot of the stairs staring at them in worry. He glanced at Miyuki, afraid.

Mari's words about Mayumi's magic drifted in his head. Her ability to detect must be first activated by her desire to check her surroundings, which could also be her shortcoming. In the brief argument, she must not have paid too much attention to their son.

"Jin-chan?" He stepped towards him. Why was he here? "Return—" Then, he detected a gathering of Psions around his sister as she fixed her eyes on the younger version of a male doppelgänger.

He glanced at his sister. There was frown of concentration on her brow as she activated her magic using her handheld CAD.

Spontaneously, he dived for his son while Mayumi dissipated those clusters of Psions with her bullets.

He glanced at Yotsuba Miyuki, trying to figure out her next move. He noticed that Miyuki was smirking at Mayumi. That cruel and insane smile sent shivers down his spine. He knew that look on her well.

It was a sleight of hand. She did not intend to hurt Jin. Mayumi was her target.

A magic circle appeared under Mayumi's feet and it glimmered a brilliant white.

Using elemental sight, he could tell that Miyuki had created a wall of ice around her in an attempt to crush her.

To his surprise, Mayumi broke through her wall of ice using her own shield, in a contest of magical strength before she fired a shower of bullets at his sister in an attempt to push one of the most powerful magicians into the defensive.

If they were still in high school, a contest between the Elfin sniper and the Queen of Ice would be one of the most highly anticipated matches.

Even though he was a strategic-class magician, he could only watch helplessly as his wife and his sister battled with each other. He wrapped his arm around his son protectively, pushing him into his body so that he would not witness the battle. It was too late for him to shift him away from harm's way.

Mayumi displayed the reason why she was famous for her precision in magic and speed. Whenever Miyuki tried to employ offensive magic against her, she would quickly dissipate that cluster of Psion with her bullets. Since there was a huge quantity of carbon dioxide in the air, Mayumi would not run out of them. However, Mayumi could not employ magic that was more offensive since she was afraid that she might hurt their son.

"We should have this fight three years ago before he married you," argued Miyuki coolly, activating her magic easily.

"So that you can marry him? I can see how that is going to work. You're related by blood. You let him go because you wanted his son."

"I let Onii-sama go because I love him. He was unhappy—"

"Then why are you here for Jin?"demanded Mayumi as she dissolved the clustering of Psions. They were circling each other.

He gathered his son in his arms and backed off, trying not to be involved in their fight.

"Because he's Onii-sama's. I never wanted this position for myself. I wanted it to free Onii-sama. I want his children to inherit this position."

"There's no need to take our son away then!" Mayumi ducked nimbly and fired her bullets by employing the General CAD.

He hoped that his sister was not irrational enough to employ wide area magic.

"Onii-sama's son has to be brought up in the ways of the Yotsuba." Miyuki was finding new ways of breaking the stalemate by cycling through the different magical activation sequences.

Seeing that he could interfere and resolve the fight, he jumped in. "I don't need my son to inherit the position of the Yotsuba,"interrupted Tatsuya, dissipating both of their magic effectively. For a moment, they started at him, dumbstruck. Efficiently, he disintegrated his sister's CAD. He turned to face her.

"Miyuki, I know you have the best interest for me, but I don't want Jin-kun to have a childhood like ours. You should hear Mayumi's tale. She had the chance to enjoy her childhood. Don't repeat the mistakes of our elders who did that to us out of fear."

Miyuki looked betrayed as she glowered at her brother.

"Y-you employed magic against me?" Miyuki trembled on the spot as her voice dropped into a furious whisper. "For her?" She pointed a shaky finger at Mayumi.

"Miyuki—"His eyes went wide when he used his elemental sight. She was using her lethal skill, a mind-interference magic. His heart stopped.

No! She couldn't do that to Mayumi.

He tried to jump in front of her but he was too late.

The light in Mayumi's eyes went out suddenly. Her eyes fluttered close. Almost gracefully, Mayumi crumbled to the ground like a spineless doll.

"No!"

"Mother!"

His heart felt as if it was wrenched violently out of his chest. He had never felt such agony before.

It couldn't be. She couldn't be…

"Mother!" Jin dashed to his mother, tears pouring down his cheeks. He grabbed her with his small hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "Mother, don't sleep. Please wake up. Please wake up!"

She lay on the ground, her hair fanning around her as if she was slumbering.

"Mother?"Jin-chan called helplessly, leaning over his mother chest. He pressed one of his ears to her chest as tears gushed down his cheeks.

He froze, staring at his son bawling painfully.

Tatsuya saw red immediately. He spun around and glared at his sister, his mind completely blank. It had been three years since he felt this way. As if summoned by his will, both of his silver pistols were in his hands. They gleamed brightly.

He ignored the haunting sounds of weeping echoing around the living room.

Once again, the God of destruction had awakened because of Miyuki.

He stepped closer to Miyuki, both pistols in his hands, his eyes fixed on her.

For once, she looked almost petrified. She backed off slowly as he lifted one of his pistols and pointed the muzzle at her forehead. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them as he held her gaze unflinchingly.

Once again, the Yotsuba robbed him of his emotions. He felt nothing when he saw her dread in those eyes. He felt no anger, no despair, no compassion, and no pain.

Then, his muzzle came into contact with her forehead when he had was cornered Miyuki to the wall. His shadow enshrouded her small petite body as she cowered.

He could almost taste her fear from the air.

It brought him no satisfaction or appeasement.

There was a strange calmness as he stared into the eyes of his horrified and helpless sister, a woman he would have willingly exchange his life for hers in the past. He could almost see the irony in the situation: he was going to be her executioner. He would be the very last person she would have the opportunity to look at before she rested for eternity.

Her sharp chin jutted slightly so that she could meet his gaze. He could feel his muzzle pressing against her pale forehead.

For once, he was reminded of the sweet and nostalgic times they once shared as siblings. They used to be dependent on each other. They used to be the axis of each other's universe. His happiness had once hinged on hers. Her safety was once his priority in life.

"Do it if it appeases you, Onii-sama,"whispered Miyuki, looking unrepentant. Her back was straight, as if she was determined not to go down as a coward. "My life belongs to you. It's my pleasure to die at your hands, Onii-sama. What better way to leave this world then to die in the arms of your beloved?" She closed her eyes and spread her arms wide open, as if in a position of surrender.

He was reminded of the turning point of his life when he had attempted to kill another woman. She had stood in the same position. He was brought back to that small and dark alley years ago. The wind whipped her hair wildly around her as she stared at him, with great compassion in her eyes. Though it was difficult, she had surrendered to him because she understood that he was following orders. She did not want him to face the consequences of defying the Yotsuba family. Miyuki surrendered herself to him because she did not want to fight him after taking away the most important person in his life. Miyuki wanted him to murder the very last member of his family and force him to remember her kindly for the rest of his life.

Pain rocketed through him, threatening to tear him apart and his vision became cloudy with tears.

"I'll not," forced Tatsuya as tears descended down his cheeks silently. "You never did understand me the way she did." Mustering his will, he lowered his pistol-shaped CAD. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Mayumi would never want him to hurt his sister. She was the only woman who chose to date him with full knowledge that he would always prioritise his sister's welfare. She was the only woman who truly cared for him sufficiently to seek Miyuki's approval.

Mayumi never liked him to behave like a mindless beast.

"I'll not take your life because Mayumi wouldn't like that."

He was conscious of that Yotsuba Miyuki was sobbing her heart out. He took a step back, before expelling a breath. His grief smothered him.

His wife…

Mayumi…

"Mother? Mother! Mother! "

Sounds of gasping filled the room suddenly.

Immediately, he was by his wife's side, trying to soothe her. She was gasping and coughing loudly, as if she was trying to draw more air into her oxygen-deprived lungs.

She was alive! She was alive! He grabbed her, trying to shake her up.

However, she did not respond.

"Papa, I don't sense Mother."

Tatsuya whipped his head to look at his son.

His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't comprehend.

"What do you mean?" His heart stopped for a moment.

Jin reached to touch his mother's forehead tenderly. "I don't feel anything here." His eyes were still wet with tears. He looked miserable as he stared at his mother.

He calculated the time elapsed between her death and her revival. Her cells might have begun to experience an effect from the lack of oxygen. He didn't remember the effect could have kicked in so quickly.

He deconstructed the information of her body with his magic and saw that some of the damage from Miyuki's magic was quite extensive. He detected that another magic had been employed to prevent her from dying. His eyes widened when he detected another consciousness within her body.

Another consciousness meant that…

His heart lurched. His mind returned to the conversation between them earlier. Miyuki had stared at Mayumi meaningfully when she mentioned "precious nieces and nephews." She had already known that Mayumi was heavy with another child.

Their second child.

His heart ached.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

Mayumi had arranged this vacation to announce the wonderful news to them. She wanted to break it slowly to their son since their son was so used to being the sole receiver of their attention.

"She's going to be okay, Jin-chan,"returned Tatsuya gently. He reached to rub his head lovingly. "I'm going to save your mother."

"Can you do that, Father?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, your mother is strong. Don't worry. Look away and close your eyes. Count to 10 for me. You must promise me not to peek."

He swiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He nodded gingerly before turning around. "I'm going to count to 10 now, Father. 1—"

Using his magic, he transferred her extensive injuries over to himself. It was an agony so excruciating that he collapsed on the ground, grasping his head with both of his hands as he tried to swallow his cries of agony.

Immediately, his body reworked and restored itself back to normal, a process that could never fail.

Vaguely, he heard his son's voice, as if it was very far away. It took a while for his mind to focus on that familiar voice.

9, 10."

Using his resolve, he forced his eyes open. He felt so drained that he could barely keep his eyes open. It took him a while to remember what had happened. Slowly, he stood up with the help of another. Her Sakura scent drifted into his nose.

He was successful! Kami-sama, she was OK!

"Mother! You're OK! You're OK!" He felt his frame jolt when his son bounded into his wife's arms.

"Of course." He could hear the smile in her voice. He was never happier to hear that chirpy voice again. His eyes well up in tears.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. He felt her wrap her arms around him possessively. "Your father drained his magic again." There was a hint of admonishment in her voice.

"You can't blame Father. I couldn't sense you anymore. I tried to protect you, Mother, but it wasn't enough."

"What do you mean, Jin-chan?" He heard the curiosity in Mayumi's voice. It seemed as if she had accepted that she had died for a moment.

Tiredly, he turned to look at his son. Mayumi carefully supported him with her small body. Immediately, he felt at rest. His son was hugging his mother possessively.

He looked as if he was struggling for words.

"Y-you tried to protect her mind from the attack?" clarified Tatsuya, uttering each word slowly. His son had never employed his magic besides his unique brand of elemental sight.

"Is that what it's called, Father?" Jin stared at him with his large azure-hued eyes curiously. "I felt that I needed to protect two places." He placed his small hand tenderly on the abdominal of his mother.

He nodded weakly. "I-I sense your magic when I tried to heal your mother's mind."

"A direct counter to Miyuki's magic? What are the odds?" Mayumi mused, staring at her son and her husband, amazed.

"As my magic was the counter to my aunt's magic," returned Tatsuya tiredly. It was a strange coincidence.

"Wait, Jin-chan, you said you had to use your magic on two places?" questioned Mayumi as she glanced at Tatsuya shiftily.

He bobbed his head gingerly, child-like innocence shining in his eyes.

She pouted adorably. "It was meant to be a surprise."

"Surprise? Is it a good surprise?" asked Jin excitedly, leaning closer to his mother.

Mayumi nodded, a large smile on her face. "Father already knows the secret. Jin-chan, you're going to have a little brother or sister to play with. In fact, because of you, you will get to see your little brother or sister." She glanced at Tatsuya expectantly.

Tatsuya merely squeezed her hand tenderly. He could have lost both of them if it wasn't for his son.

His cobalt eyes widened in shock. "So I saved my little brother or sister's life?"

Mayumi grinned at him, brushing the fringe off his face lovingly. "Just like your Father." Her gaze was loving when she met his stoic and tired gaze. "He had a sister whom he loved very much," declared Mayumi.

He swallowed visibly, staring at his hands. He had nearly tried to kill his sister.

Jin was shocked by the news. "It is that woman right? That woman who fought with Mother."

"Aunt," admonished Mayumi, looking stern. "That's how your father and your aunt fights."

"Mayumi—"

Mayumi shook her head. "You were the axis to her world when I came into your world. You always dote on her. Can you even blame her for behaving this way?"

He sighed, too tired to argue with her. Mayumi had always been incredibly forgiving towards Miyuki, taking her role as her elder sister seriously. It wasn't surprising since her twin sisters adored her. "Do you—"

"I don't sense her any more. I think she probably left the house."

He nodded tiredly. "Shall we turn in? I don't know about you, but it has been a long day for me." His eyelids were drooping. It was going to take a lot of effort to return to the room to sleep.

"For us," smiled Mayumi, kissing his forehead lovingly. She pressed a kiss on Jin-chan's forehead. "Since we're too tired to tell you a story, we'll let you sleep with us tonight."

Jin let out an excited cheer as he followed his parents into the master bedroom to rest.

* * *

Tatsuya had the opportunity to witness the entire process of Mayumi's pregnancy. It delighted him to be by her side, watching over her. After six months, the Shiba family welcomed a beautiful and bouncing little girl, Shiba Mio. She looked like her beautiful mother, with brilliant scarlet eyes and delicate features. They couldn't quite tell if she had inherited her mother's thick and wavy hair.

The Saegusa family were excited to receive the youngest Shiba since she resembled their lovely eldest sister.

Tatsuya was quite surprised to receive an unsigned card congratulating them for her birth the next day, along with a copy of a will.

His sister had made him the retainer of the Yotsuba family should anything untoward happened to her and gave him the choice to pick one of his children to become her heir. In her will, she had also abolished the militant way of bringing up children in Yotsuba and dismantled the labs to create living weapons.

They found another personal letter in the will, addressed to both Mayumi and Tatsuya. There were tears in his eyes after he read through the letter. He cradled his petite and tired wife close to him, as if seeking comfort from her embrace. "My sister has finally returned. Thank you." He pressed his lips on her forehead lovingly.

Mayumi, with tears in her eyes, nodded happily at him, basking in the same pleasure.

* * *

Dear Onii-sama and Mayumi Nee-san,

I sincerely apologise for that night. No amount of words can adequately convey my heartfelt apology towards you. I know what I have done was unpardonable. I chose to free you, Onii-sama, because I knew that I was taking away your freedom due to my selfishness. Yet, I nearly tried to hurt you and Nee-san permanently due to my selfishness again.

I realised that I have never truly love you in those three years because I was so obsessed about possessing you instead of caring for you. I sincerely apologise for that. I learnt how egocentric I was when Onii-sama tried to kill me out of revenge. I would have died in your arms but I would have saddle you with the pain of killing your own sister. I was stunned when it was Onii-sama's love for Nee-san that stopped him from taking my life.

I'm glad that Mayumi Oniii-sama and Onii-sama found each other. You're good for each other. I was too blinded to see it. Thank you,Nee-san, for tolerating my childish and selfish ways. You were forgiving to a fault, but I realised you need to be that way to be with Onii-sama.

Jin is a beautiful child. He looks a lot like our mother. He is also very powerful, something I'm sure you'll know. That night, he saved Nee-san and the child from death. I could feel his magic working against mine to save his mother and his sibling. I see that he is a lot like you, Onii-sama, loyal. I hope the new baby is as beautiful and intelligent as he is.

If you have read the will, you'll know that I'm trying to make an effort to make this world a better place, just as what you have been fighting for. I know you want to create a magical society in which magicians will no longer be seen as merely a weapon. I think these changes must begin within the clan.

If you need any help, please let me know. I'll always be willing to help. My life belongs to you.

I wish you all the best, Onii-sama and Nee-san. Take good care of each other.

Love,

Miyuki

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, thank you for the kind responses. This is the end of the three-shot. Have a nice day!**


End file.
